Imperfect Destiny
by AnnaRea
Summary: Sera Malfoy, the eldest daughter of Draco Malfoy and his beloved wife Verina Obolensky, is a quiet, graceful presence determined on making the world a better place to live in. Nothing like what anyone expects her to be noone has ever understood her until she met Liam. A wizard from a family her father despises. Will she choose the path her father has chosen for her or her own?
1. Chapter 1

_**If you want to understand this story to the fullest you will have to read my first three stories: Slytherin Princess, I am the Dark Lord's Daughter, and The Fire Within. **_

'It was much too early' she thought as she heard her door creak open. She looked at the clock and rolled over, 7 am. Every single year. Her mother came in and sat on her bed.

" I know you're awake darling. After all I am your mother." she said in her sing song voice.

Sera rolled back over to look at her mother and she smiled. Her mother was holding a small cake with candles sparkling, illuminating the room. Sera sat up and blew all twenty of them out and her mother cheered. " My little baby is officially all grown up, happy birthday Sera." she said her voice catching. " I suppose we won't be doing this for many more years?"

Sera turned on her lamp and grabbed the fork her mother brought and took a bite of the cake. Delicious as always. Chocolate as always, her favorite.

"I suppose not. Father's going to want to get me married off soon enough." she said sarcastically and her mother just laughed.

"And lose his assistant?" she said winking "doubt it."

This was Sera's life for you. She was the first and eldest child of the infamous, politically ambitious, Draco Malfoy first advisor to the minister of magic and head of the entire department of International Magical Cooperation especially the department of International Magical Office of Law. Coming from a long line of dark magic worshipping wizards who were all absolutely pure bloods and his wife, healing revolutionizing, ridiculously famous, absolutely gorgeous, graceful, wonderful, Bulgarian Princess Verina Obolensky-Malfoy daughter of the darkest wizard of all time and a tri-wizard tournament winner and was an absolute angel. It was awful. Her mother's story was tragic she lost was orphaned completely by the age of 17 and watched many more people die and Seralynn, her redeeming grace was born on the 7th anniversary of Verina's mothers death. Talk about something to have to live up to. Sera was a quiet sort. Not shy, but her silence was her greatest power. She was cool, graceful, collected. She was serious about her jobs and wanted nothing more than help every single person. She truly believed everyone magical or not deserved the most out of life. Her time was spent trying to keep the peace between countries bring unity to the world, and seeing to the children she cared for so much. She had grown up with the children from the Riddle home and she had seen what a difference kindness can make. She was much different that what people would expect a Malfoy child to be like. She knew about her father's blemished past, and about his current opinions, but she was more like her mother in that aspect she supposed. Without the outgoing bravery, of course. People rarely knew what Sera was thinking or how she felt about anything. She wasn't the type to let her hair down and go crazy, but she was rather odd. She was often found in her room meditating and levitating finding her inner calm as she would often say. She liked to know where she stood so she couldn't be swayed. She painted for fun. And she adored the water. She was just quiet about her oddness she supposed. If there was one thing anyone knew it was how much she loved magic, her family, and the magical community in which she lived in. She at 20 had never lived away from home save to go to school in Cannes. She loved Beauxbatons and all of it's splendor. The wood nymphs, the sparkling palace, the culture, the fact she was one of the only pure blooded witches there. The magic of it all enthralled her senses and she longed to be in the atmosphere most days, but her heart had and always was in England. Right here in the manor close to the children's home. She stretched and reached for her willow wand and with a flick her lights came on and a tiny little house elf came in. "Libby good morning" she said smiling

"Happy Birthday, miss." she said in her usually bouncy manner a bow in her hair. Sera heard her bath water drawing and she stood up and walked to her window just in time to see Katie fly to her balcony.

"We don't have to do this anymore, Seriphina." she said opening the window.

Katie laughed. " Yes, we do it's called tradition." she said as she climbed in and headed to the cake her mum baked. " Every year without fail. The woman is impeccable." she said stuffing her face. Sera loved her cousin and best friend. They had never really been apart their entire lives. They grew up next door to each other, roomed together at school. Katie was her mother's cousins daughter and also her god sister. She was a beautiful creature a mixed breed of races she was Italian, Bulgarian, English, and African making her the most odd looking sort but somehow still stunningly breath taking. Her mocha colored skin offset well her deep chestnut hair, her features were angled and sharp she was like an exotic painting as her blue eyes stood out more than anything. Sera was not so lucky. She was not tall and voluptuous like her cousin. Rather she was extremely tiny with long white curly hair, rosy cheeks, and violet eyes. She was the carbon copy of her mother save her nose. She had her father's nose. She looked more like a pixie or an angel ornament rather than an exotic african goddess. Don't get her wrong she knew her beauty. She knew what she looked like she came from a long line of beautiful women and she wasn't unlike her ancestors, but she wasn't show stopping like Katie.

"So what are we going to do today? We can go to grandmother's house." she said excitedly " and shop in Sofia!"

"As much as I would love to see Aunt Katherine and Uncle Dimitri I have to work today. My father is a busy man." she said shrugging.

"And this is why you're boring and you're single." she said bluntly. " Because you work way too much and love your father way too much."

Sera rolled her eyes. "I am hoping he changes his mind and becomes minister one day."

Katie scoffed. " As if your mother would ever let that happen. I think not. No instead they'll get your father as close to minister as possible and then put his puppet in the minister's seat until he dies and England will be free of Malfoy rule."

Sera chuckled at that one. " Well you know my grandfather was an evil tyrant."

Katie smiled. " Don't talk about dear old Yavor like that."

Sera laughed and put her fingers to her lips . " Shhh that's blasphemy in this house and you know it."

Libby came out and Sera walked into the washroom, undressing, and stepping into her bath.

Katie followed her cake in hand. " You know, I have a bloke for you in mind. He's incredibly nice and he's got a great family, a ton of money, well not a ton because you have a ton,but he's got money too."

Sera stuck her head under the warm water hoping Katie would get the hint.

She did not.

She came up when she couldn't breathe any longer sputtering as she did so.

"Sera it's not a suicide situation."

Sera grabbed the soap. " I am not interested, Seriphina Katherine in getting married. I am busy. I work for the ministry under my father, who would travel with him if I didn't with my mother now being the head of the hospital? Also, I work for the children's home, remember? My grandmother needs me. Meanwhile, you sit and pretend to be busy."

Katie smirked. " I am busy. You just don't think that Arithmancers are real ministry employees. Just because you have never been able to add."

Sera splashed her. " I made perfect marks."

Katie looked down at her shirt completely wet and with a wave of her wand dried it again.

"Because I did your arithmetic homework. Which is why you became the under secretary for the advisor to the minister and not a Healer like your mum."

" No, that's Scorpius' job. And poor Severus will probably end up being something odd like a magizoologist or a dragonologist and work with snakes his entire life he's so odd."

"Maybe when he's done playing Quidditch for England. You know he's going to play quidditch because my father wants him too. He's the best seeker this world has seen in some time yet."

"How's Dimitri doing with his new job?" Sera said thinking about Dmitri who was nothing at all like his Quidditch minded father who now ran the Department of Magical Games and Sports and whose mother played pro for quite some time and now owned the Holyhead Harpies, but instead had turned his focus to things he was passionate about. Neither of their children really ever got into Quidditch which was odd, but she was sure it had a lot to do with their Great Grandmother's influence to do what they wanted. They both could play, but neither made it their life's passion like their parents. Not that they were disappointed in Katie. She had always been more about boys and predicting the future and divination that anything of sustenance.

"Oh you mean his enslavement to the Department of Magical Education? Yes, he loves it. Gets to oversee curriculm and check out Professors at every magical school and I believe there is 8 of them. He's happy. Too happy if you don't ask me. He will probably never get married to anyone normal. And he's so handsome too."

Sera stepped out of her bath and a towel wrapped around her. She walked to the clothes Libby had laid out for her and she waited as her hair was done. Katie babbling the entire time. Together they walked down to breakfast where her father was waiting with a kiss and a present. " This is the one before the party." he said in his usual manner.

She smiled and hugged him and put it away when her mother walked into the room.

"Draco, I told you no presents before the party!" she said smiling and walked to her daughters side.

"Cake at 7 am counts, Verina." he said playfully and kissed his wife and took a seat at the table.

Her mother brushed her hair and kissed her forehead and sat down at her father's right hand. This wasn't unusual for her mother she was a very affectionate person in turn making her entire family affectionate. Her father always said it was because her mother was a "bloody Bulgarian". She thought all pure blood families were this way, but she was wrong she supposed.

"Seriphina, how are you this morning?" her mum said as Katie sat down in her usual spot when she joined them for meals.

"I'm good, Aunt Verina. Your daughter refuses to live life or have any fun."

Her mum smiled and looked at her father. " Surely her boss doesn't need her today. So she can go to Sofia like she always does on her birthday. She may even want to go to Paris or to the Channel or anywhere but her office with her dad and his stuffy colleagues. It's the perks of nepotism, darling."

Her dad nodded. " Seralynn take the day off. You deserve it. Go buy pretty things in whatever city you like. Even go to the Channel your grandparents would be thrilled."

"Nope, numbers are calling for a storm on the coats and we could be stuck inside with Uncle Lucius all day, Uncle Draco and that's never any fun." Katie said sipping her juice.

Her held back a laugh. " Katherine I am going to him you said when he arrives for dinner tonight."

Sera laughed and bit into her eggs. " Mummy, where's Scorpius?"

"He had the early shift this morning and then he has classes right after. He'll be here for dinner though, promise and he said to tell you he loves you."

She nodded and as she was about to ask where her other brother was the dining room door opened and a sleepy Severus walked in. Just turned fifteen in April, and home for the summer, he was just getting out of his awkward phase- barely. He was tall and lanky and his hair was disheveled. Ink black like their mothers, gray eyes, and a devilish grin he was nothing but trouble. He was a perfect mixture of both of their parents. Whereas the other two looked like one or the other with one dominant trait from their parents. For instance, Sera was blonde but she was her mother made over. Scorpius had black hair, but he was the spitting image of their father. Scorpius was a Healer, Sera into politics, and then there was Severus. He had his fathers nose, his mothers, chin, his fathers eyes, his mother's hair, he was tall, but he was olive skinned, he was a great quidditch player, but could play the piano better than Mozart. Yes, she knew who that was.

"Son, it must be so hard you being home for the summer. Nothing to do, no responsibilities except to light the neighbors hay bales on fire- again." her father said rustling his hair as sat walked past him to the breakfast buffet.

"Dad, you have no idea." he said piling food onto his plate " Just how hard my life is."

Her dad laughed and her mother gave an extremely disapproving look.

Severus plopped down and through his overgrown hair looked at his mother and smiled. She kissed his nose and then swatted him on the head as she got up. " Don't waste your time today, son or I am going to ask your grandparents to forgo their vacation on the channel and come back home to keep an eye on you. Or worse I can always send you to the channel with them."

He sat up at that. " Mum, no!"

She looked at him and put her hands on her hips. " Then I better not hear about you setting things on fire because you're casting made up spells in a field somewhere. Just because your father runs the ministry does not mean you are above the law, young man. Now tell your sister happy birthday, eat your breakfast, and go work on your potions because your grads are lacking in that area and I'll be home from the hospital by noon." she was never at the hospital during the summer and if she went she went for four hours at the most. She completely gave up her career after Scorpius was born until Severus was six and just taught for a few hours and did rounds here and there. After that she would leave Severus with their grandparents after his afternoon nap. Scorpius was about eight and so he didn't really care and most times he would go with her. He would follow her around in little blue scrubs and watch her every move in awe. Sera was ten almost eleven and she preferred to spend her days with Katie anyway and they would go to charm school three days out of the week. They were loved and well looked after despite having very career oriented parents. Once her children went back to school though she was full swing September-June Healer and now she ran the place.

"Yes, mother." he said grumbling looking to his dad for help who just waited until she was out of the room.

"What spell did you cast?" he said curiously

"Draco!" she heard an echoed voice say and they all laughed.

Severus looked at her. " Happy Birthday, Sera. You're getting awfully old shouldn't you be married by now and have like 3 children?" he said smiling and you couldn't help but think everything he said was cute or funny when he did that.

She snarled at him. "Shouldn't you be in Azkaban by now, no soul?"

He sipped his juice. " Touche. So what are you lovely ladies going to do with your day? Shopping? Doing other super disgusting things?"

"Yes, pretty much." Katie said "Wouldn't you like to come along?"

"I think not." he said scarfing down his breakfast. " I have a potions mark to bring up by December or my mother will literally kill me. My O.W.L.'s are this year you know and she's scary, but I got you a present Sera. You'll like it. I bought it from Knockturn Alley."

Sera laughed and stood up. " You're disgraceful. Daddy, are you sure you don't need me?"

He smiled at her the corner of his eyes wrinkling. " No, darling of course not. I may take your brother in with me today. We'll be meeting the Bulgarian minister for the world cup what do you say, Sev? I can get you out of potions."

"Deal." he said woofing down the rest of his food and running upstairs to change.

"Spend as much as you'd like and if you're in Sofia stop by your Uncle Dimitri's for lunch we'll be there." he father said to both of them and walked out of the dining room.

Sera looked to her cousin. " Alright, which one is it?"

"Let's not change things now, let's go to Sofia."

This was how she liked her life. Her family. Why would she ever want it to change?


	2. Chapter 2

Sera and Katie had always loved Sofia. It had been their tradition together since they were young to go shopping with their mothers there. Now they did it by themselves. The streets were buzzing with people and Sera was happy to be in Bulgaria. She and Katie were both fluent so it was as if they belonged there and people had always recognized them as they shopped in the magical shops near Bulbank. Sometimes you would get the random photographer or two, but they lead really rather quiet lives. Lunch was to be a light late lunch at two and they filled their time up plenty with shopping. As their parcels were wrapped their house elves Libby and Toddy were taking them back home. Soon it was time to meet her father and see how the deal went. They apparated to the property line and walked up the drive. It was warm outside and Sera was thankful for the light cotton dress she was wearing. Light blue with buttons up the front it had a brown belt around the waste to match her sandals. Her curly blonde hair hung idly around her shoulder blades. She took her sunglasses off and handed her purse to some random elf and walked through the foyer.

Her great-great Aunt Katherine met them. Old and fragile looking she was getting close to 90 years old, but she was still as beautifully elegant as ever. Her yellow skirt and jacket set off her white hair. She had the kindest eyes as she kissed Sera first. " Happy Birthday, Precious girl!" she said hugging her "Twenty already. Seems like just yesterday your mother was twenty."

Sera smiled at her squeezed her hand. Katherine walked over to her name sake and kissed Katie's cheeks. " Seriphina Katherine how beautiful you get by the day."

Poor Katie never had just one name with anyone. It was " Seriphina Katherine" by her grandmothers and her aunts or just "Seriphina" if she was in trouble or if it was her mother. She was Katie to everyone else including herself. Katie said hello to her great grandmother and she walked with her arm in arm to the sitting room.

Her Uncle Dmitri stood first and then the others followed suit as they noticed the girls walking in. " Seralynn! Katie!" Dmitri said happily he too was looking rather frail these days. Sera walked to him and kissed his cheeks and Katie followed suit. They had a seat at Katherine's beckoning and her father introduced a young man to his left. Sera didn't even notice him. " Seralynn, Katie this is the junior secretary to the Minister of Magic Liam Weasley."

Katie looked very surprised to see a Weasley in one of her homes. Sera felt the same initial shock, but played it off well. She stood and shook the young man's hand. " Nice to meet you, Liam you can call me Sera."

"Sera" he said nodding and he shook Katie's hand as well.

"Liam is the new junior secretary and so the minister sent him on this job today. He was gracious enough to join us." her father said but she could tell something was off.

"So Liam you were just telling us who your parents were, dear." Katherine said smiling.

"Yes ma'am, my mother is Enya Flannery Weasley and of course my father is Charles Weasley." Sera had heard that name before but she couldn't remember where.

"Charles Weasley, ay? Isn't he the head of Magical Law Enforcement?"

"Yes." he said reluctantly

"Your uncles serve the Auror office as well don't they? Ronald I believe and-"

Liam took a deep breath in " and Harry Potter yes sir."

"Harry Potter you say? Well quite a famous uncle you have." Dmitri said " But I have heard the name Charles Weasley from somewhere. Draco?"

Her dad shifted in his seat uncomfortably. " He was uh on our staff, Uncle."

"ah! yes indeed he was he was Verina's personal body guard while at Hogwarts indeed. Well welcome then young man, welcome. And Sera am I right you have a birthday today?" he said a twinkle in his eye.

Sera nodded. " Indeed." she said smiling

"I was told not to give you presents until the Ball, but" he said lowering his voice in a mock whisper " since you're here we might as well sneak you something."

Katherine laughed lightly. " He is so naughty, but he has always spoiled his little princesses, no?"

"Indeed!" Draco said and looked at Severus who was nodding off to sleep.

Sera turned the conversation to the meeting with the Bulgarian ministry and soon the tension eased in the room. As they sat down for lunch they talked more about it,but Katherine grew tired of politics at the table really quickly.

"Seralynn your ball is this Saturday, no?"

"Yes, it is. It's the first party of the season." she said happily.

" A lot to live up to then. Your mother has been busy I presume."

"More like grandmother." she said with a light laugh. " You know how she gets."

"Of course I do!" Katherine said " Are you excited?"

"Yes, of course. I hear it will better even than my debut ball."

"If such a thing were ever possible." Katie said understanding her cousins need to not be the center of attention. " Liam you should come. It will be a great place to meet some of the most important people in the ministry."

Sera nodded. " Absolutely, yes! That would be lovely. I insist upon it even."

Her father joined in. " Why didn't I think of it? Brilliant idea, Katie. Liam do come." he said and Seralynn knew it was purely out of politeness and saving face for his job. Her father didn't like the Weasley family and that was obvious but it wasn't dislike that she felt or saw, but rather serious discomfort. There was a past there she knew, but what she didn't know was what Katie was doing. She wasn't one to extend invitations to anyone openly.

Liam nodded a tad embarrassed. " I will. Thank you."

Sera watched him. He was not used to settings such as this one. She could tell. He lacked manners of English propriety. However, he had vast amounts of potential. His suits were well tailored and he accented them well with complementary colors to his skin. His dark auburn hair was clean cut and he had a nice clean goatee that added age he did not have. He was not tall by any means, in fact her fifteen year old brother was much taller than he, but he wasn't short nor stout. Rather he was lean. His hands she could see were not well worn nor soft they were firm when she shook his hand. And he looked you in the eyes, but he was not intimidating. His eyes were a very interesting jade color she noted and they were kind, but sharp. She assumed he was a scorpio. He was observant, cunning, and behind those simple jade eyes and his charming smile was a deep person hidden within. He was independent by the way he was reluctant to mention his family. And he was charming. He kept up conversation without pause, he was quick witted, and you could see he was at ease in that situation. She was sure it wasn't easy being thrown into a small family gathering and she doubted her father even knew ahead of time or he wouldn't have accepted the lunch invitation.

"Daddy, did you use a port key?" she asked and he looked up at her from his soup. " No darling we flooed. How long was your flight? No more than a few hours?"

"We didn't fly. We apparated, and we can do that again no worries."

"Are you sure?" Dmitri said " We all know how much you hate it, Sera. We can arrange a driver to take you."

"No, it's quite alright." she said sheepishly

And once again Katie came to her rescue. " Severus I hear your thinking about trying out for the English side next summer."

"Mum won't let me." he said with a slight grumble "She says I have to wait until I am 17."

"Rightly so. Your mother loves education!" Katherine said " She wouldn't want you to compromise that."

"Aunt Briony did it"

Aunt Katherine smiled. " Aunt Briony had amazing marks in every class."

Sera and Katie both laughed and her dad patted his shoulder. " He's my boy alright."

Dmitri agreed. " Just like his father! A good lad indeed. Severus are you ready to take your O. ?"

"Yes, sir. My brother is helping me with potions in the evening"

"Ironic isn't it? Severus would need help with potions."

"Indeed." Draco said "Dmitri who do you think is going to win the cup?"

"Bulgaria of course !" the table laughed. " Liam who do you root for?"

"Ireland, sir."

"They beat us the last time we went head to head in the 's see how we're going to do this year, ay? You're going to be in the ministers box I presume. Best tickets in the house."

" I remember that game. Yavor and I went to that game and sat in the ministers box. Good game for sure. Not so much afterwards. He was livid Bulgaria didn't win."

"Oh yes brewed over it for weeks. He was like that as stubborn as can be. A lot like Katie here."

She giggled. " Grandpapa you shouldn't tease me so."

He winked at her. " I don't tease."

They all laughed and soon lunch was over.

"Seralynn can you take your brother home?" her father said as they stood in the foyer.

"Yes, of course." she said kindly.

"Dad, she may splinch me. You know she's rotten at- no offense Sera I know its your birthday and all, but seriously I am going with Katie."

Sera flicked him on the nose and Katie took his arm and walked towards the door. " I may splinch you on purpose." she said kissing his cheek all over and pushing him out the door. " See you at the Manor, Sera."

Sera rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her father and his guest.

"Mr. Weasley so sorry you had to be a witness to our little family gathering. We may have to wipe your memory for fear of lasting embarassment."

He smiled charmingly. " Not at all, and please call me Liam. I rather enjoyed lunch, really. Very kind family, Mr. Malfoy."

"They're not mine, but my wifes which is why they're kind." he said jokingly. " You will meet my family on Saturday. You may think differently then."

He didn't say anything and Sera quickly spoke. " I am glad everything went well at the meeting. I am sorry I didn't come did Severus behave?"

Her father laughed and rubbed his forehead. " It's a good thing he has a trust fund. On that note I must go back to the office and your mother and cousin won't wait long for you, darling." he said squeezing her shoulder. " You're more than welcome to floo home the fireplace in the study is open and we won't tell anyone."

She was grateful for her father. " No, I will just go the way I came. Good day to you, Liam."

She walked out the door and down the drive and apparated home. She hated it so much and felt sick every time. She walked into her house and could hear her mother coming down the marble stair case. " Severus, I am serious you better get to it son. Sera don't linger in the door way child it's an inbetween come I am sure your feet are tired. Tea time is in a couple of hours and we can rest until then your Aunt Briony is in the sitting room."

She looked at the clock it was only two in London which is how her father got away with taking Severus away for six hours- the time difference.

She followed her mother into the sitting room where her Aunt Briony was knitting something and Katie was sprawled out on the couch. " Only fours hours of shopping and I am exhausted. Actually it was probably that lunch that tired me out. Did you see that fellow with your father, Sera?"

And Sera's questions were answered right then. " That's why you invited him?"

Katie pulled an innocent face. " Listen, we can't talk about it in front of him and not invite him when he is that good looking."

" You have a boyfriend, Seriphina." she said almost sitting on her but she moved.

"Yes, but you don't" she said and Sera heard her mother laugh from the wet bar.

"Katie it isn't polite to invite strange men to your cousin's birthday party."

"Funny though." her mother said sitting in a chair with her crystal glass of water. " What is his name?"

Katie looked away and said nothing.

Briony's eyebrow arched. " What don't tell me he's a muggle born?"

Verina waved her hand. " As if that matters these days. Well it does, of course, to your father Sera."

Sera knew this as well. " It's worse than that. He's a Weasley of all people and he is the new junior secretary for the minister of magic. Loads of potential though."

"A Weasley? Junior Secretary? There hasn't been a Weasley in such a position since Percy Weasley and he is now Senior Under Secretary I am sure that helped with the young man getting the job. Which one is it? Hugo or Louis?"

"No, neither. His name is Liam"

Her mother's eyes got a little wide. " Liam Weasley, well I'll be."

"Verina when was the last time you saw him?" Briony said

Verina shook her head. " Not since his wife almost died, I mean I saw him here and there once or twice. Whenever there would be something at the ministry, but after Sera was born and then Scorpius and of course with me working I guess we just drifted apart. The letters became less and less and eventually they just stopped. Sad if you think about it he was such a good friend, but it happens. His father held you when you were a baby Sera. You were barely a month old and I had to go to the hospital to save Liam's mother Enya. It was an awful trauma and I took personal interest in her case she worked for the ministry so it was my job." she said " Charlie used to be one of my bodyguards when I was at Hogwarts he saved my life when I went to that dedication."

Sera had heard the story, but something wasn't matching up. Why was her father so uncomfortable?

"Surprising he's in the ministry now and in such a position both of his parents have always worked with the care of magical creatures even while his father did the whole security thing. He was into the whole dragon thing."

"Well we can't all be like our parents." Katie said from experience. " Maybe he wants to be minister one day."

"Probably if he's junior secretary already." Briony said and Verina agreed.

Seralynn walked to the window and stared out over the pond. She thought about the young man at the table and smiled. He was a special one alright. She could tell already.


	3. Chapter 3

Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked into her office next to her fathers. She had a ton of paper work to sort through and she was not looking forward to it at all, but she enjoyed her birthday off and was looking forward to her ball despite her deep loathing for being the center of attention it brought all of her favorite people together and she had always loved that. She thought back to dinner last night when Severus brought up how cool that Liam bloke was and her grandmother got a strange look on her face at the mention of the name Charlie Weasley.

What happened twenty five years ago? She zoned out as she leafed through paper work and didn't notice the presence at the door. Usually she did. She had a keen sixth sense just like her mother. He knocked lightly and she jumped. She looked up and smiled.

" I am so sorry." he said " I didn't mean to startle you."

She waved her hand. " No, please don't worry about it. How can I help you?"

"I just have the files from yesterday." he said putting them on her desk. " Thought you may need them."

She nodded. " Indeed I do. How are you today, Liam?"

He smiled and she couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked in light blue.

" I am doing well today and you?"

She smiled. " I am doing very well. I am sure you are busy, but would you sit down?"

He nodded and did so.  
She put down her quill and looked at him quizzically biting her lip. " How well did your father know my mother?"

He sat back and thought a minute. " I was wondering the same thing. There seemed to be some well I don't know-"

"Something off whenever your father was mentioned around mine, yes. I noticed."

" I asked my mam last night and she didn't say much just that he was her body guard, she saved both of our lives at one point, and that they were friends a long time ago. She said your mother and my Uncle Harry worked together to bring down the dark lord that your mother used to know our family very well back in the Order days. And they drifted apart after the war, marriage and children. SOmething about differences in life style and then she changed the subject."

Sera knew that- that wasn't too hard to figure out. " They tell the very basics of course and don't get into it. Oh well one of life's finer mysteries I suppose."

He chuckled. " I always loved a good mystery."

" I tried reading a few and the suspense gets me every time. My heart races, the works, you know? I just can't." she said laughing.

He smiled at that. " I couldn't imagine you being put off by much."

She shrugged. " I am actually quite the chicken, but that's alright. I am a Malfoy so I pretend to be brave to fit in."

"Some would say differently. You have quite the interesting family dynamic."

She shook her head. " And you haven't even seen the half."

"You didn't go to Hogwarts did you? Surely I would remember you if I did we're the same age."

She smiled and blushed a bit. " No, I went to Beauxbatons. My brothers went to Hogwarts. Severus almost went to Durmstrang, but he changed his mind last minute. His friends couldn't go with him and Scorpius painted it out to be a lot of fun. Severus has always been an easy sale. So you may know my brothers that was a weird way to say that- sorry." she never realized how socially awkward she was.

Liam laughed " I noticed that about him. He's a good kid. I remember your brother Scorpius from school. He was a mean potions student and a bloody good keeper."

"Yes, he was." she said proudly looking at a photo of her and her two brothers. " Do you have siblings?"

He smiled. " I do I am the oldest and I have three younger sisters Ember who just graduated Hogwarts, Eilley who is fifteen , and Erin who is thirteen."

"Such beautiful names." she said smiling and for some reason she wanted to meet them. " You must be very protective."

He nodded. " Insanely. Seems we have that in common being the odd man out and the oldest."

She smiled " We do."

" I wonder what else we have in common" he said with that same devilish grin that she noticed in Severus, but this wasn't her baby brother. This was an attractive man sitting in her office. She felt nervous all of a sudden and just smiled. She could smile her way out of anything. " Well I suppose we will have to find out won't we?"

"Sera!" her father called and she jumped up.

"My cue to leave." he said and took her hand kissing it. "Princess." he said winking

She watched him leave and shook her head. Quickly she composed herself and walked into her father's office.

He looked up at her with an arched brow. " You're flushed are you feeling okay?"

She nodded " Yes, Daddy."

He got up and felt her forehead and then looked out the door. He shook his head and sat back down and they got to work.

She didn't know what this Liam fellow was thinking, but she wasn't going to step onto that mine field for anything. She thought about his smile and the fact her hand still tingled. Well maybe she would.


	4. Chapter 4

He walked through the door of his childhood home and his mother looked from her spot at the kitchen counter. " Hello dear one. Your Da just got home too. How as Bulgaria?"

He nodded and set his briefcase down and loosened his tie.

" It was extremely interesting to say the least. I had to shadow Mr. Malfoy all day. He brought his son though so it wasn't so bad. He's a good kid only fifteen and not into much of anything besides flying and causing mayhem it sounds like. " he said chuckling " Not too different from any other fifteen year old boy, I suppose."

She nodded as she listened and said the proper "mhms".

"All fifteen year old boys are alike I am sure of it. Money or not. Were they kind?"

"As kind as anyone. I could really learn a lot from him I would think. He speaks so many languages and is suprisingly good with people. He just waltzed right into the Bulgarian minister's office like they were old blokes, chinwagged a bit, and it was done. Talk about diplomacy. Hate his stances but got to love his tactics."

"That sounds about right from what I remember of him. He's nice enough, but underneath it all you know what he stands for."

"It's just politics." he said shrugging and thought back to the pretty blonde at the family table. She was stunning to say the very least and painfully introverted. She was everything he expected a Malfoy not to be. Which reminded him of his invitation. "Mam, I was invited to a ball on Saturday." he said and this sort of took her by surprise.

" A ball? Like a literal ball, people dressed up, fancy crystal, and rich people being rich ball?" she said with a slight smile.

"Yes, of course."

"Charlie." she called out and he heard his dad scuffling from the den followed by footsteps.

His old man walked in with a stretch and yawn. " Yes?"

"Your son was invited to a ball this weekend."

His dad looked at him quizzically. " You were invited to the seasons first ball? Who did you impress? You know the pure bloods have a social season, Enya. Just like in the old days where girls are debuted to society and such of the like."

He was shocked his father even knew this he probably learned it all from when he was her body guard.

"Are you serious?" she said almost disgusted, but that was his mother for you. She loved to hate all things entitled. She was after all Irish.

"Yes." Liam answered and hesitated a moment. " I was thinking about going. It will be a perfect opportunity to meet new people and rub elbows with the top blokes."

His mother stopped chopping the celery in her hands and looked at her father.

His father just shrugged. "Never known you to be an opportunist son, but if you're serious about becoming minister one day I suppose it comes with the package unfortunately. That's politics for you."

"I just don't want you to change yourself, son to fit a mold. Stay true to who you are no matter what career you're in. Be wide." she said resuming chopping her celery.

He sighed and kissed her cheek and stole a piece of the celery and walked upstairs to his room. He could hear his two younger sisters giggling from their bedroom and if he heard rightly he heard another familiar voice. He opened the door and said boo and the girls laughed harder. " Roxanne you sound like you're causing a stir in here!"

She smiled and ran to hug him. " Hello cousin Liam. Sorry I was just coming to give the girls some things I made for them." Roxanne and he were the same age. As a matter of fact he had a few cousins his age. Roxanne, Louis, and James were all born around the same time as Liam. They had older cousins not too far from their ages and of course younger ones as well. In total there were sixteen Weasley cousins: Victoire, Dominique, and Louis were all his Uncle Bills. Liam, Ember, Eilley, and Erin of course were his dad's, Molly and Lucy were his Uncle Percy's, Fred and Roxanne were his Uncle George's, Rose and Hugo his Uncle Ron's, James, Albus, and Lily were his Aunt Ginny's. To sort them into age categories or to go in age order would be: Victoire (24), Dominique, Fred (22), Lucy, Molly,(21) Louis, James, Roxanne,(20) Liam,(19) Rose, Albus, Ember,(18) Eilley, Hugo, Lily,(15-16) and Erin(13). They now ranged from 24 to 13 and they were a lively bunch and were all fairly close as family dinners happened twice a month where everyone gathered at his grandparents. Their most recent celebration was the wedding of Victoire and Teddy Lupin. Dominique was following close behind marrying his own cousin, if you could believe it, James Finnegan and Fred was sort of getting there with a girl no one had met. Everyone else was in school or just getting started in a career and most still lived at home. He was amazed at how different his own family was in comparison to the Malfoy family he saw. They were comfortable with another there was love there, but they were comfortable in a different world made up of ball gowns, manners, and propriety. He waved goodbye to his cousin Roxanne and walked to Ember's room. He knocked lightly on the door and Ember called for him to come in.

"What are you working on?" he asked as he saw the paper's scattered on the floor.

"I am just filling out some forms that I need to finish before I can get into the program" she said and set them aside. Currently she was working at Gringotts as a desk clerk, but her real love was in muggle relations. He was amazed at how more and more every day she looked like their mother, but if she turned just the right way you could see the Weasley in her. She was pretty girl. Looking at her room you could tell she more of a girly girl that their mother was. Their mother was soft and sweet and she smelled amazing, but she was tough cookie and a simple woman. Ember's purple and lace bedroom indicated otherwise.

" What can I do for you big brother?"

"Ember did you like the balls at school they would have?" he said and she looked at him oddly. That was a dumb question. There was nothing more Ember loved than dancing and dressing up.

"Of course, I did."

"Would you like to go to Sera Malfoy's ball with me?" he said quickly and she took a moment to understand what he said. Before she could answer he chimed in. "I'll buy your dress and everything. You won't have to worry about a single thing. Just tell me how much and I'll get it."

"Charles Liam Weasley, no matter what I wear we will stick out like a sore thumb, but I am sure it will be fun. Why do you want to go to Sera Malfoy's ball and how on earth did you get an invitation?"

He plopped down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. " She invited me. Well her cousin did, but she insisted I come. Ember she is so pretty. Prettier in person than you can ever imagine."

"I know. I have met her quite a few times." she said " She comes into Gringotts a lot. She's really nice. Wouldn't expect that from the Princess of England. I was reading the Daily Prophet the other day they officially have the most money in the world. Well our world. Can you imagine what her ball would be like? We should go for the sheer spectacle of it all."

He smiled at her " so that's a yes then? If not I can go ask Roxanne."

"It's a yes. When is it?"

"Saturday night. Do you think you can find a dress by then?"

She looked a bit worried but shook it off. " Gran can alter it if worse comes to worse. I'll go shopping tomorrow before work."

He jumped and messed up her hair. " Thank you, little sister."

She glared at him and he went to walk out of her room.

"Liam, don't fall for something you can't have. She's like an expensive trinket in a shop. Look but never touch."

He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. He knew exactly what she was saying.

At dinner that night his mother brought up the ball.

"Liam are you sure you want to go?"

He shook his head and swallowed his mouth full. " Yeah. Ember's coming."

His mother looked at Ember. " It's going to be great!"

"Son, you couldn't find a date-date not your sister?"

He rolled his eyes. " Dad, not interested in having this conversation again."

"Whose ball is it anyways?" Eilley said her teenage girl coming out.

"It's Sera Malfoys." he said and didn't expect the change in the room, but he had noticed earlier today. Mr. Malfoy's tension whenever his father's name was brought up.

Now he was seeing the same tension in his mother and a certain sorrow in his father.

He looked at Ember who noticed it too.

Erin who was always the one to save the day spoke up. " Ember you know I have always love you in purple."

Eilley agreed. " Or in gold! Oh Ember you have Dad's eyes so you look marvelous in gold."

Ember played along, but as she and her brother exchanged glances they knew something was up.

After dinner Liam helped his mother with dishes, but not out of charity.

"Mam what went on with Da and Healer Malfoy?"

She didn't look surprised. " Son, that was years ago no need bringing it up now."

He wasn't accepting that. She sighed. " Your Da was good friends with her for about seven years. He took a job to help out the Order and being close to her meant close to some of the dark wizards out there. However, she was never one of them. He knew before anyone who she was and he protected her from nothing really, but he was her personal bodyguard for about a year and they got close. She got married they drifted apart. They would call on each other if they needed it. I met her when she came to Romania to teach the Healers there about how to handle traumatic injuries. She was the tiniest thing I had ever seen and she looked like she had swallowed a melon and she wasn't even that pregnant still had months to go. She was as cheerful as anyone and I liked her. She came back when I got hurt and she saved my life. She was heavily against apparating while carrying wee ones, but she did it to save me. She's good people despite who her family is. It's just who she lies down with I am worried about. Any way time went on and she became a mammy to her own wee ones and he became a da to his and they didn't talk anymore. Your da even held little Sera when she was but a month old. Most beautiful baby I had ever seen in my lifetime until I laid eyes on you and your sisters of course. She looked like a porcelain doll and she was just as calm as could be. She was in a sling that her mam carried around her. Anyways they just lead different lives you know? Verina was in the papers pretty as a picture with her babbies and their silk nappies and your da was a regular man. They were impossible friends and it just didn't last."

"Lasted 7 years." he said " They knew each other well then?"

"Yes" she said in almost a whisper. " They did."

Liam knew exactly what happened the minute he heard his mother's tone change.

"He loved her didn't he?"

" He did. Very much."

"She didn't love him?"

He could have sworn he saw a tear in her eye. She took a deep breath and looked out the window. " She did, but she knew as well as anyone it would never work."

Work the next morning was interesting to say the least. He walked into his office and mentally slapped himself. " I forgot to get these over to them." he said under his breath as he stared at the Bulgarian files. He walked out with them in hand and looked for someone to take them. Everyone was gone and he just decided to do them himself. It wasn't far anyways and he didn't want to send via interoffice transport- never trusted them. He walked past a few of his uncles on the way over there and a few old pals from school. " Moving on up in the world, Weasley" one chap said to him and he just acted like it was funny.

He walked into the department doors and walked to a desk with a young man sitting at it.

He looked up " How can I help you, Mr. Weasley?"

"Do I know you?" he said surprised.

"No, but it's my job to know you." he said bluntly.

"Right. Where do I take important information for Mr. Malfoy?"

"Oh you're looking for his assistant. She's in her office." he said pointing to an open door.

"Thank you." he said walking away as quickly as possible. He peaked into the office of his assistant and was shocked to see who was behind the desk. Curly hair clipped back and a light pink button up were hunched over mounds of paper work.

He knocked lightly and she jumped. He almost laughed but didnt and her smile was breathtaking. " I am so sorry." he said " I didn't mean to startle you."

She waved her hand. " No, please don't worry about it. How can I help you?"

"I just have the files from yesterday." he said putting them on her desk. " Thought you may need them."

She nodded. " Indeed I do. How are you today, Liam?"

He smiled she was so different than he expected she was a thoughtful person.

" I am doing well today and you?"

She smiled again it was just amazing the way her dimples fit perfectly into her cheeks. The way her blue almost purple eyes shined a sure indication it was from her soul. " I am doing very well. I am sure you are busy, but would you sit down?"

She was right he was very busy, but he didn't care. He sat down and would stay for years if she asked him to.

She put down her quill and looked at him quizzically biting her lip. He could have stared at the way she did that for hours. It was enticing. " How well did your father know my mother?"

He sat back and thought a minute as to what to tell her. She was too innocent to know it all he judged and so he would tell her the very least of it. If her mam wanted her to know she would tell her.

" I was wondering the same thing. There seemed to be some well I don't know-" he didnt want to say "your father is uncomfortable at the mention of my father because they had an affair" and so he was glad when she filled in the rest.

"Something off whenever your father was mentioned around mine, yes. I noticed."

" I asked my mam last night and she didn't say much just that he was her body guard, she saved both of our lives at one point, and that they were friends a long time ago. She said your mother and my Uncle Harry worked together to bring down the dark lord that your mother used to know our family very well back in the Order days. And they drifted apart after the war, marriage and children. Something about differences in life style and then she changed the subject."

Sera knew that- that wasn't too hard to figure out. " They tell the very basics of course and don't get into it. Oh well one of life's finer mysteries I suppose."

He chuckled. " I always loved a good mystery."

" I tried reading a few and the suspense gets me every time. My heart races, the works, you know? I just can't." she said laughing. He was amused by her genuity, but she seemed rock solid. " I couldn't imagine you being put off by much."

She shrugged. " I am actually quite the chicken, but that's alright. I am a Malfoy so I pretend to be brave to fit in." He wondered just how different she was from her dark wizard ancestory. He had always heard her father was a horrible coward.

"Some would say differently. You have quite the interesting family dynamic."

She shook her head. " And you haven't even seen the half."

"You didn't go to Hogwarts did you? Surely I would remember you if I did we're the same age." he couldn't believe he said that. Of course he would remember he. She was bloody gorgeous. She smiled and her cheeks went rosy making her all the prettier.

" No, I went to Beauxbatons. My brothers went to Hogwarts. Severus almost went to Durmstrang, but he changed his mind last minute. His friends couldn't go with him and Scorpius painted it out to be a lot of fun. Severus has always been an easy sale. So you may know my brothers that was a weird way to say that- sorry." her awkward way about her was endearing to him. She was a special person and she really loved her family. You could tell.

Liam laughed " I noticed that about him. He's a good kid. I remember your brother Scorpius from school. He was a mean potions student and a bloody good keeper."

"Yes, he was." she said proudly looking at a photo of her and her two brothers. " Do you have siblings?" He smiled because it was natural around her. He thought about his sisters.

" I do I am the oldest and I have three younger sisters Ember who just graduated Hogwarts, Eilley who is fifteen , and Erin who is thirteen."

"Such beautiful names. You must be very protective."

He nodded. " Insanely. Seems we have that in common being the odd man out and the oldest."

She smiled " We do."

" I wonder what else we have in common" he said again wondering where that came from. And why he was doing any of this.

" Well I suppose we will have to find out won't we?" she said and his heart went crazy, she was flirting back. Which he suspect wasn't something she did at all.

"Sera!" her father called and she jumped up. He wondered what it was like to be your father's personal lackey?

"My cue to leave." he said and before he thought about it he picked up her tiny soft hand and brought his lips to it. "Princess." he said winking and walked out. He was the biggest idiot known to mankind. Ever. And if he didn't stop now history was going to repeat itself.


	5. Chapter 5

_review! review!review!_

The ball was in full swing and all eyes were on the girl in the stunning royal blue dress, strapless, dipping in a sweetheart neck line it hugged her tiny waist and flared in a very large pool of gathered fabric. Where the fabric gathered tiny little crystals looked like it was holding it together and she practically glowed. The lime green sash that was place around her waist was brought together by a large crystal and sapphire flower and her hair was pulled into an intricate up do. She looked completely comfortable as she greeted each of her guest in a receiving line before the ball started at 9.

She looked around hoping he would come. She shouldn't. She shouldn't even care.

And yet when she saw him come through the door she was delighted. And then she saw his date. He lovingly handled her as he assisted her through the door. Her gold dress fitting her tall thin frame perfectly. Her long red hair flowed down her back and Sera for the first time in her entire life felt inadequate in comparison to another female. Katie looked at her and winked. Liam came through the line and smiled at her. " Sera." he said kissing her cheek.

She almost died her stomach flipped so fast. And she was embarrassed because his date was right there. She recognized the girl from Gringotts she was a lovely girl and very nice and they had always enjoyed small talk. She remembered she was trying to get into the muggle relations program.

"Sera I believe you have met my sister Ember."

And there is was Sera's joy back in full force. She didn't care she hugged her tightly.

"Ember it is so lovely to see you! How is the program entrance red tape garbage coming?"

She smiled and it just made her radiant. " It's coming to say the very least. You look so beautiful."

"In comparison to you, Miss Weasley we all look like plain janes. Please come see me after the dancing has started. I really do want to catch up." her over enthusiasm was noticed by her family, but she just blew it off.

Liam ushered her away and Sera went on to her other guests but she wasn't thinking about them.

Scorpius looked at his cousin and she reciprocated his look.

"What was that?" he said and Katie just shrugged.

" That was Sera happy. Although I am not so sure why."

Severus snorted. " It's so obvious. She thought that good looking bird was his date. Did you see her breathe when he said sister."

Dmitri seconded it. " She looked as if someone stabbed her when the girl walked in the door. You don't think she fancies Weasley? Surely she isn't that desperate there are plenty of blokes who have asked her out."

Katie don't them all to be quiet " Uncle Draco is going to overhear just shut up and let her be. It's probably a phase."

But Scorpius wasn't pleased to hear this he looked at his mother who was paying attention to the minister who had just arrived. Even she would never approve of such a union.

Draco Malfoy stood up and had a glass in his hand. His wife was beside him in a beautiful royal blue gown and matching blue and silver jacket. She looked like a Queen in all her regalness. Sera stood on her father's other side. " Our family would just like to thank you all for joining us for the very first ball of the season. And of course for joining in the celebration of our beloved Seralynn. In lieu of birthday gifts of course Sera has asked that you donate to the Riddle-Obolensky home and scholarship fund. I cannot believe it was almost 21 years ago my beautiful wife told me were going to have this little girl who has brightened our lives in so many ways and that it has been twenty since she graced us with her presence. May you have many many more happy wonderful years, my darling princess. To Sera!" he said and everyone raised their glasses and the music began.

She kissed her parents and danced the first dance with her father.

Scorpius taking her mother's hand.

"You're growing up, my dear." he said as he spun her around.

"So are you, daddy." she said playfully

He laughed. " I hope I am not holding you back from going out and living your own life."

She looked at him and realized she loved him so very much. She had never cared what others thought about him. He was her father. And the most perfect one.

"I want no other life, Daddy than the one I have right here. right now. Marriage may come. Children may even come. But I'll always be right here."

"You're too good to your grumpy old father." he said as the dance ended and she kissed his cheek. " No, you're too good to me."

She walked off as her mother joined her father's side and went to find Ember and Liam.

Dmitri joined her side in a flash. " May I join you?"

She nodded and took his arm and walked towards the sibling pair who were talking to a group of other young people from the ministry and some from the children's home.

Liam excused himself and Ember and they walked to Sera.

"Thank you again so much for coming!" she said to the duo.

"Thank you for having us." Ember said and they looked to Dmitri

"This is my god brother, Dmitri Zabini."

"Pleasure" he said kissing Ember's hand and shaking Liam's.

"Ember, I happen to love this song would you mind dancing with a two left footed bloke?"

She laughed lightly. " Not at all."

Sera had no clue Dmitri could ever be so charming.

She looked to Liam and giggled. " I am afraid once one has danced with her they all will. You won't see her again until the end of the night."

He chuckled. " Oh I figured as much. Just as long as the same cannot be said for you."

She blushed again something she did a lot of around him she noticed. He extended his hand and she took it. He lead her out onto the dance floor and she was so surprised to learn he was a marvelous dancer. Much lighter on his feet than some of the most well trained pure blood men.

"So this is the house you grew up in?"

"It is. This is the very same ball room my parents got married in. "

He twirled her around. "How many years has it been in your family?"

She winked. " Probably since Salazar himself."

He laughed. " I forget you're a snotty pureblood."

" I don't forget you're a snotty blood traitor."

He dipped her and she laughed.

"How will we ever be friends then?" he said

She shrugged. " Opposites attract I hear."

"Like butter and honey." he said

"Only if you're butter." she noted " I am much too sweet to be that salty."

He smiled. " I'll be butter. You know they go really well on biscuits."

" I suppose we will work then."

He slowed them down and got close to her. " Good to know. I would be thoroughly disappointed if we didn't."

She swallowed and looked into his jade eyes. "Me too."

The music ended and the two clapped.

Another young man stepped up and asked her for a dance and she accepted. She watched Liam walk off and go talk to a group of people and eventually she saw him dancing with Katie, Ember, and a few other girls. Unfortunately she was surrounded by people most of the evening. She looked at the clock and at the party and realized it wasn't near over. She just needed a minute. She knew this house better than anyone and snuck out a back entrance that lead to the gardens. Of course there were people snogging in the main part of the gardens but this was the part no one knew about. The rose bush below her bedroom window. She took out her wand and summoned a blanket and put it on the ground and laid there looking at the stars. She just needed to breath for two or three songs before having to submit herself to the crowd. She listened as the music played and kept careful track of it.

She heard footsteps and didn't even bother to sit up. It was one of her brothers she was sure of it. Her mum probably noticed her absence and wanted to make sure she was okay to gauge how long she needed to distract people. Her mother got her.

Surprisingly it was not and the fool almost tripped over her and ended up ripping the bottom of her dress. She sat up and fixed it with her wand and then glared at the idiot who did it. The glare didn't last long.  
"Liam!"

"Sera what are you doing on the ground?"

"Breathing!" she said in her defense

"Because you can't do that not lying down?"

She waved her hand and laid back down on her blanket. " I am finding my center before I have to go back in there. A lamb to the social slaughter."

He laughed and sat down lifting her head and putting it under his lap. "Well you shouldn't get leaves in your hair while doing it." he said picking them out.

She smiled and looked up at his eyes rather than the stars. They were kind of the same thing.

"I can't be out here long. Just three songs." she said in a whisper " but I want to."

He leaned down to hear her and then just looked at her. " How many do we have left?"

"Two."

"Thats plenty of time." he said and put his hands on her temples and rubbed them gently. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it. He hummed a light little Irish diddy and she giggled.

"Sing it to me."

He shook his head. " You wouldn't enjoy that."

"We're friends remember?"

He laughed. " Alright, but you owe me dinner if I do."

She shook her head. " It's a date."

He took in a deep breath and began to sing and she was stunned. He had an amazing voice.

_"Believe me, if all those endearing young charms, which I gaze on so fondly today, were to change by tomorrow and fleet in my arms, like fairy gifts fading away. Thou wouldst still be adored, as this moment thou art, let thy loveliness fade as it will; and around the dear ruin each wish of my heart would entwine itself verdantly still. It is not while beauty and youth are thine own, and thy cheeks unprofaned by a tear, that the fervor and faith of a soul can be known, to which time will but make thee more dear. No, the heart that has truly loved never forgets, but as truly loves on to the close as the sunflower turns on her god when he sets the same look which she turned when he rose."_

She smiled and closed her eyes and after a few moments he stopped. " I am sorry, but that was the end of the third song."

She sighed. " Okay."

Together they walked back in and she showed him the back way.

"Before we go back in" he said taking her hand.

She looked at him and was afraid of what would happen next.

He got close and she thought for a moment he was going to kiss her. Instead he fixed her hair.

"Thank you." she said and walked back in.

She was walking in the mine field she realized. No, she was running it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Seralynn can you come here please?" her mother called from the study as she walked by.

Her mother was never in the study which meant her father was involved. It was a normal Saturday morning. She loved them because everyone was at the summers. They were her very favorite.

Severus gave her the "what did you do now" look and she swatted him.

He swatted back and it lead to pushing.

"Severus quit messing with your sister."

Sera laughed and pushed Severus as she ran into her father's office.

Siblings never aged.

"Yes, parents?" she said sitting down in a chair.

Her mother rolled her eyes and fixed Sera's hair.

"Your father seems to think the stress of life is making you ill. Having you been feeling alright?" she said and her dad looked at her as to say "be honest".

She was embarrassed and beyond annoyed. She knew exactly what her father was talking about. He was talking about the amount of times she was almost busted flirting with the ministers junior secretary who stopped by her office almost every day she was actually in the office for three weeks just to "chat". Which they did frequently. About everything. Especially on lunch or after work when they could have all the time in the world. They had a lot in common from the way the thought to how they approached politics. She liked his opinions and he asked for hers a lot.

It was a genuine friendship until they started giggling and joking and throwing paper.

Or until he started leaving notes on her desk in the mornings, or until he would come see her before work "just because" and her father had a Sera radar and would call her at just that moment when she would be blushing and then she'd have to run in there because she was late and he always said the same thing. "You're flushed." As if she was supposed to eternally pale and calm.

"Mummy, I am fine. It's just a little warm in my office." she lied. " I am not there enough to worry about it really."

"With the children's home and the department are you sure you're juggling everything alright? Scorpius said you were staying late at the office more and more. Even he is worried."

"Scorpius is a mother hen who needs to find a girl friend and leave this house." she said plainly and as if on cue he walked in. Tall, and lean and the mirror image of his father. His hair was slicked back his scrubs were neat and ironed and tucked in. He grinned and kissed his sister sloppily. " I love you too!" he said with false enthusiasm and hopped on a corner of his father's desk. Severus walked in right after him and sat on Sera.

"Can we help you two?" her father said staring past Scorpius' back and at Severus.

"I came in here because she was talking about me, and because I am her big brother."

"Big in size maybe." Sera said kicking at him the weight of Severus hindering her reach.

" I am here because I felt left out." Severus said shrugging and sat back on Sera " and because this seat was empty."

She hit his back and he laughed.

Scorpius chuckled and kicked Sera's feet.

"Mum! They're going to kill me." she said and her mother snapped her fingers at Severus and he scooted to the floor and leaned back against her knees. She started to play with his hair as Scorpius looked at her seriously. " Are you sure this isn't too much for you, Sera?"

"I think you should take the season off. You and I both know the heavy work is done and your father is going to slow down anyway because Severus is still in school." her mother chimed in.

"Unfortunately you enslave my creativity with the binding chains of education."

Scorpius and her father both put their hands to their brow. They were so much alike.

"Dad." Scorpius said turning around.

"Yeah son?"

"He's adopted isn't he?"

"Not even a little bit. I was there for the whole thing. He's a Malfoy."

Severus looked up. " Mummy they're causing a negative emotional reaction and harming my overall state of well being."

" You are the biggest-"

"Scorpius!" their parents said at the same time and he put his hands in the air. " Fine."

"Sorry we hurt your feelings, baby brother."

Sera pulled Severus closer to her. " Scorpy don't pick on the baby!"

"I said sorry." he said " Sheesh. I never win. I hate being the middle child. Seriously. Now back to little Sera I agree with mum."

"So do I." her father said " Take some time off and rest up."

"Mummy worked until Scorpius was born!" she said feeling completely babied and coddled for no reason.

"She worked two maybe three days a week the minute she returned back to England from America -under your grandfather's care the one who didn't push her to become a doctor. If you do that then you can work year round, but since you're so dedicated to changing the world that it is obviously causing you physical unwellness then you have no choice. I'm your boss, I'm your father, and what I say is law until your mother says otherwise."

Her mother nodded her agreement. " You have been acting oddly lately, Sera."

Severus put his hands on his temples and shook his head looked at them as if they were all dumb. " Family, family, please. She's a grown woman. She is twenty years old and she is not a china doll about to break at any moment. She too is a Malfoy even if she isn't ruthless, or can't lie or refuses to cast illegal spells or steal stuff or anything fun like that she is tough. She's like mum she's good and stuff but tough too. I guess you can be both. She says her office is warm cool it down. Dad you dont want her overloaded hire extra help and take the workload off her a bit. You know she likes to go to the childrens home so accommodate her if your her boss then make it work and if your her dad find somebody else. Emotions cloud judgement. You know Sera likes to work there because she gets to travel and she likes to see new things so let her do that, and find a new assistant. She hates paperwork, but loves the difference she feels she's making. She can make a difference without your office and that bloody title because she has the money and the connections to do so, but let's be honest there is a reason you hired her. Because all your other assistants kept quitting. Why? You're horrible. You're not going to find an assistant save mum who understands you like she does until I come of age to take her place. So seriously lay off her a bit and she won't be so overloaded. It's a change within your own office and you don't have to involve mummy." he was always this blunt. Putting life into perspective. Her dad couldn't argue with reason like Severus'

"Give my assistant an assistant?" her dad said incredulously

"or use the secretary you do have. He's good at paperwork and red tape. You know who I am talking about right? Attitude, nice clothes, knows everybody's business-you know the bloke who obviously likes blokes who sits at his desk all day." Severus said bluntly and Scorpius once again put his face in his palms.

"he's totally right though." he said through spread fingers. " that bloke is completely side ways."

"Fine, Sera you work on Tuesdays and Thursdays from now on and you travel when I travel. You can do everything else from home and you can come in and out as you please. Wilson, that's his name Severus, can take over your paperwork and you can strictly be my assistant. Your grandmother needs your help anyway she's almost 70 you know."

Sera was so frustrated mainly because she couldn't see Liam as often as she'd like now.

" Dad, I am a ministry employee."

He looked at her very seriously. " You're my daughter first and foremost and you need time to be young. Welcome to being a pureblood princess. It comes with perks. Your grandmother wants you out on the coast for a few days. Libby has already packed your bags. Don't worry Katie is coming with you and so is Severus." he said looking down on the floor.

"There son so you don't feel left out."

Severus groaned. " Can I bring Geoffrey?"

"Will you light things on fire?"

"Yes." he said honestly and Sera laughed rustling his hair.

He leaned back and looked up at her. " You have always loved me."

"And I have always thought you bound for Azkaban like your forefathers." Scorpius said and Sera laughed at him. " Too soon." she said and he chuckled.

Severus- she loved how dramatic and odd he was. "Daddy I won't go unless he and Geoffrey both come."

"Boom!" he said jumping up "Thanks, Dad. I'll go owl him now. Are we leaving tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tonight after dinner." he said " Better send Jibby instead."

Severus ran out out of the room and screamed for Jibby.

"He's going to be the death of us all. Literally." her mother said getting up and smoothing out her blouse. "Draco we have somewhere to be at noon."

"That's right the benefit lunch." he said getting up and tapped his wand on the desk locking it.

He grabbed his wife's hand and they walked out of the room. Sera loved how in love they were. She loved watching them. The way the moved in sync with one another. How much they loved their children. How much they let them be themselves. She adored her family except in times like these when a tight knit family could become a problem. The downfall of trying to hide things from her parents. Not that there was anything to hide more than friendship alone. But even then they wouldn't understand.

"Don't be angry, Sera." Scorpius said seriously and gently. A trait he got from his mother. " We only care about you."

She saw it then. Scorpius knew. She knew him better than anyone else. They grew up side by side and she didn't need her extrasensory powers to know he knew. She saw red.

She glared at him in the way only a Malfoy could. " Are you joking right now? How long?"

"Since the ball." he said bluntly " You know I would never tell, Sera. You know I couldn't. But I love you too much to watch this happen."

"You are so much like Dad in all the wrong ways!" she said angrily. " Why would you do this? It is so manipulative. He came to you didnt he? Concerned about my well being knowing you would know me better than anyone even Katie, Scorpius. And he asked you what? If I was ill? If I was going through something? If I was hiding something?"

"They both did and I couldn't sell you out. So I told them it could be a product of stress and mum agreed. So they went with it and this happened. I am sorry. You do need to work less though. That much is clear."

"Scorpius. We aren't together. We're just friends."

" I know you. I see you and I see he makes you happy, but this cannot be long lasting. Get it out of your system, but do so quietly so people can't see it. It'll be better that way for both of you. You being in the office doesn't help it at all."

" I didn't tell anyone about your little fling with that muggle girl from town." she said " late nights climbing out your window, long summer nights, hiding marks on your neck and you were heading into your seventh year. I am an adult and I am friends with someone."

"It's worse." he said bluntly. " A summer fling with a very attractive muggle or budding romance with a blood traitor whose family hates ours. This is not a book this is life. I used the muggle girl and I say it to my shame. I liked her, she was fun, but it couldn't last and that's why it worked. You, however, are falling in love with him and he hasn't even kissed you yet. It will not work."

"You were once one of my best friends, Scorpius Malfoy but now I hate you."

"You can hate me all you want, but you won't break mum's heart, make dad go insane, and you will never go without."

She stood up and walked towards the door. " You may spend your entire life trying to please them, please society, whomever, but you will never be half the man he is and you will die miserable just like grandfather will."

She walked out and Severus was waiting with open arms. She walked into them and he hugged her. " I am sorry, Sera. Scorpius is just trying to do the right thing. His madness has methods to it even if they themselves are mad."

She cried into his chest and he rubbed her head and back. " Shhh, sister of mine." he said in Bulgarian. "It'll be alright."

Scorpius walked out and tried to touch her. She pulled away from him and walked up the stairs. She heard Severus talking to him in parseltongue but she had no clue what they were saying. She walked into her room and plopped down frustrated on her bed.

She wasn't having this. She grabbed her purse and walked to the edge of her window and floated down to the ground. She walked her way through the gardens and the edge of the property line and looked around. In a pop she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

_**So I know these are OC's and that there is a vast story line behind it. And you have had to follow all of my stories to get some of the inside, but I really would like to at least know how I am doing. So REVIEW! :)**_

It was Saturday meaning the ministry was closed so she did something she never would have done before. She apparated to his house. He told her where he lived, and she hoped she had gotten the address right and usually if you thought it you got there. The house was nice and quaint. A store cottage style home it had beautiful flowers growing in the yard. She walked up the drive and had to just stop and look at the rose bushes that could rival even her mothers.

"I thought I was hallucinating." Liam said coming down the drive and wrapping her in a hug. " And to what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist. " I wanted to see you."

" Good enough reason for me. But this makes us real friends. Not just work friends who talk about life, but real friends who have seen each others homes and who eat with each others families and who hug in driveways. Are you sure you're doing alright? You don't seem okay."

She smiled up at him and hugged him tighter. "I'll be fine. Sorry to intrude upon your Saturday."

He let her go and took her hand. "You are never an intrusion, but a welcome addition. Are you alright with hanging around here? Do you want to go do something?"

She looked around and her curiousity was soaring. This was where he grew up of course she wanted to see it. " We can stay here if you'd like"

"I would love to. Come on let's go meet my parents and then I'll show you around. You picked a great day to come. It's family dinner night and since you're here you have to stay."

She looked at him worried. " Liam I am under dressed!"

He laughed at her. " No, you're not. Trust me. I'll even wear this." he said running a hand to show his white three quarter length cotton shirt and jeans and black sneakers.

She didn't feel so bad about her champagne colored sleeveless shirt with her cream cardigan, champagne flats, and skinny jeans. She was thankfully wearing long strands of pearls and a few other long necklaces. She looked down at her ring and straightened her hair.

"Are you ready? I promise you look fine. My mother will judge you regardless of how nice you look." he said kissing her cheek and she was a bit speechless. He laughed and winked.

"Lighten up you came here remember?"

She shook her head. " I did, but I forgot you had a mother. And that I didn't bring a hostess gift and that I came uninvited. I should go."

He sighed and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

She laughed and hit his back. He opened his front door and they walked into a yellow sitting room. The furniture was very nice, but sturdy. It looked comfortable from this angle but she couldn't really tell.

He walked through a dining room with a big table and into a kitchen. " Mum this is Seralynn Narcissa Bellatrix Malfoy she's my friend and she owes me a dinner so she's coming tonight. But we're going to spend the day here." he said pointing to the upside down girl over his shoulder. He turned around . "Wave hi to my mother Sera."

She waved a little embarrassed by it all and put off her used her full name. " Nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley, you have a very lovely home."

She said sounding more nasally than not due to the blood rushing to her head.

"Son, she's going to swoon with all that blood going to her head. It's not nice to man handle your guest."

"Oh right." he said setting her down and steadying her.

She straightened out her hair and clothes and laughed and held out her hand. The woman was tall, with red and white hair, she was older than her own mother she could tell, and her hands were a bit more worn, but she looked lovely in her yellow fabric capri pants and sandals and her light blue top and she wore some sort of yellow sweater over it. She wore an apron and her hair was in a bun. She looked like a typical mum. " I have heard so much about you." she said a little intimidated, but she was kind and she could see where he got his eyes from.

"And we you, Ms. Sera. Its nice to finally meet you. Welcome to our home."

"Thank you." she said and was glad to feel Liam's arm on her back.

" Where's dad?" he said rubbing her middle back gently.

"He's at your grandfather's helping him with some muggle contraption he got. Of course, Ember is with him. She is going to be tickled when she sees your here, Sera. You've made a friend in that one."

Sera was so happy to hear that. She loved talking to Ember and made sure to stay extra long when she went to Gringotts now.

" I like her a lot." she said shyly.

Three little girls who were actually not so little compared to Sera ran down the stairs, but she could tell they were younger. All three had different variations of red hair and all three look related. She recognized one of them though from the same papers her face graced. Lily Potter was standing in the middle. Not as tall her hair more red than the smallest ones, but not as red as the tallest one. And she had the most stunning emerald eyes. Like piercing emerald eyes. She smiled at them and Lily smiled brightly. " Sera Malfoy, right? I am Lily Potter. It's nice to finally meet you."

They had something in common and that bonded them instantly. They were old social page companions. " Yes, and the same to you Lily and you're even prettier in person."

"I can the same thing to you." she said and the shortest girl stepped up and just hugged Sera she was Sera's height and weight and her hair was a light strawberry almost blonde color and she had amber eyes that were almost a chocolate brown. Freckles sprinkled her face and she just looked adorable. Her hair was braided down her back and she rail thin barely a teenager and barely showing signs of womanhood this had to be Erin Joy the youngest.

"It's so nice to meet you. Charles has told us so much about you. I am Erin." she said pulling away. " Please tell me you're staying all day."

She looked at Liam and he nodded. " She sure is."

the little girl smiled excitedly. " oh goody!"

the tallest now stepped up her hair as dark as her brothers and her eyes just as dark. She was amazingly beautiful and she didn't look a thing like her mother. No, she looked like someone else Sera had seen in the papers. She looked more related to Lily than she did her own sisters and it hit her. Eilley looked like her Aunt Ginny, but with her mother's height though she would still be considered short by most people. She was tall in comparison at least to Sera.

" I am Eilley it's such a pleasure to meet you." she said kindly. Sera felt a kindred spirit there. A quiet force for good. She was shy and Sera understood that the most.

" I have heard so much about you all it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Mam we came down to see if we could go ride the thestrals?"

"Yes, but be careful"

"They can see them?"

Liam nodded. " Yes they've seen tons of animals die. It counts."

Sera thought it sad, but cool that they got to see every kind of magical creature because their mother took care of them.

" Mam I am going to show her around."

" Of course." she said and got back to whatever she was doing in the kitchen.

Liam showed her around the house first their family room was more informal and less kept. Their den had a library and it was more well kept it displayed the family pictures through the ages. Even of relatives gone. " Your sister Erin looks like your grandmother, Hope."

"She does." he agreed. " Eilley looks like the Weasley family."

" So do you." she said rubbing his arm absently.

They had a piano also in the den and it was old and antiquey.

Then there was the outside, the gardens, the animals, the rolling hills of English country.

" My family is making me go to the channel for a week." she said " by Tinworth."

"Is that so?" he said curiously. " Well I'll bet it will be fun. Some sun and water and shopping."

She snorted. " More like a way to make me do what he thinks is best."

"Your dad?"

"Scorpius. He doesn't approve of our friendship."

"It's new yet. They'll get used to it. See we have spent time together almost every day. Talking, owling,eating which you don't do enough of, and all of that. We have gotten to know each other over these past four weeks. Our families haven't gotten to see it yet because right now this is still ours. This isn't the worlds yet. Give it some time and they will get used to it. They may never approve, love, but they'll get used to it."

She was saddened at the thought that this might be a battle bigger than they understood even if it went no further. Which she sincerely hoped it did. She couldn't lie and say she wasn't attracted to him. His goals to be Minister one day, his ambition to change the world, and his drive to do ti on his own. No connections necessary he would do it. She liked his personality, he was funny, and charming and wildly handsome, but he was kind and gentle and he understood her. She felt like if she said it no matter how strange he would understand it the most. And he was good at nurturing. Having three sisters he got women.

"You're right. Are we willing to overcome that? Is it too soon to tell?"

"No, it's not too soon to tell that I am willing to fight for you no matter the obstacle. I've seen a small glimpse of who you are and that's amazing enough to have me hooked."

She smiled. " Me too."

"Good then we're on the same page then. I've been waiting till we became real friends to have this conversation."

"We are." she said laughing. " The office would have totally killed the moment."

"I agree. Not much ambience." he stated emphatically

"Ambience is vitally important to outcome."she couldn't help but smile

"Oh yes. Absolutely. The most important, actually." he said matter of factly

"I would wager it's a ten."

"A twenty." with as much drama as he could muster

She laughed and they talked for hours.

Charlie stood the window looking out at the two on the grass on the hillside.

They were laughing and joking around. She was making leaves and grass levitate and circle around and he tickled her and it all fell on top of them. They were closer than he and Verina had ever been as far as actually enjoying each other. They were genuine friends, they laughed, they joked, they talked about life, and what they believed but you could see it. The new love. The way they touched other, but not really. The way they watched each other without familiarity and yet they knew all there was to know about each other on topical even deeper matters, perhaps. It was young love at it's finest. They were going slow and Charlie appreciated that. They had been "interested" or involved a month before they spent time together outside of a work environment. As a father he couldn't find fault in their actions. As a man he hated what his son was doing. Falling in love with his once love's daughter.

They made their way back into the house and Ember squealed and hugged Sera tightly.  
Sera hugged her back and they giggled together. " I am so glad to see you here." Ember said brightly. " He has kept you from us for far too long."

"I blame him." Sera said towards Liam. They laughed and as if she could feel his eyes on her she looked over and straight at Charlie.

She looked confused for a moment. " I am sorry." she said and shook her head. " You just look like someone I used to know." He hadn't seen her since she was a month old, but now she was her mother made over with Malfoy hair. And then she smiled and she had a Malfoy that too. She extended her hand to him and shook his hand. She was everything like her mother too he noted the rest of the night. Her mannerisms, the way she ate, the way she behaved. He thought back to a scene long ago where a sixteen year old Verina sat at the same table. It pained him that image, but somehow destiny would have its way.

Sera could could have sworn she knew this man. But she shook it off. The girls all came into the living area and asked if she would like to see their rooms. She did and was swept away for girl talk and knitting patterns and she and Ember liked the same kinds of clothes. Sera sat her legs crisscross on a canopy bed,charming paper birds with her wand in hand, and chatted with them until Liam came to get here.

"Can I have her back now?" he said faking pain " I can't bear it."

They giggled and she walked to him and waved her goodbye. He lead her down the stairs and into the den where he prepared her for dinner, and he was right about it all.

Dinner was everything opposite of anything Sera experienced. She walked into the tipsy house and was greeted by shocked glances from her mother's generation and warm smiles from the people her age and the adults came around too after that initial shock. She could hear the whispers, but held tight to Liam. She was surprised this house could fit 30 plus people in it, but was glad it did. She got to meet everyone at once and they were all so nice. He strayed for a moment to talk to his younger cousins and the older men introduced themselves. She got to meet the famous Harry Potter and Liam's grandfather. They were a loving family.

"That's Verina Obolensky's daughter." Ginny said to her mother at the sink before the girl was ever formally introduce. " I'd know those eyes anywhere she's the spitting image of her, and I cannot believe what I am seeing right now."

Her mother looked at her concern in her eyes. " She's beautiful no doubt about it. And she looks just as sweet as can be; and know this history has an odd way of repeating itself when fate wills something to happen and it doesn't the first time. "

"Or when we don't teach our children about fraternizing with Malfoy's."

"She's incredibly sweet." Enya said walking over. "Charlie's scared to death that history will repeat itself and Liam will get hurt. He'll find someone as amazing as me if it does."

Ginny laughed. " Right and we can only hope for that. Her mother was one of the kindest people I had ever met don't get me wrong I hold no ill wills towards anyone but maybe her grandfather and her father if nostalgia gets the best of me, but they're a different breed. Their entire way of life is different and doesn't welcome outsiders. I am sure she is hiding all of this from daddy and will only retreat when he finds out and explodes." old hatred radiated from her.

"It can welcome outsiders." Hermione chimed in. " Or what did her mother fight for in the first place? Helping to kill her own father for what? She believed in our cause as much as we did and fought just as hard as we did all those years ago, and I believe she loved Draco more than anything. I really do. If she didn't I believe it would have worked out differently. She loved Charlie. I mean had Lev not died she would have married him. But life happened and it will happen again, but maybe life happening this time means we have a Malfoy in the family. Maybe that's the twist or the irony of it all. It would serve us all right. A true test of tolerance and acceptance and change."

"Maybe." Molly said " Is she much like her mother?"

Enya shrugged. " I don't know really. I didn't know her. That's for you to observe I suppose. Want to know my gut feeling?"

"hmmm?" Ginny said looking at the small blond who was shaking hands with her husband and brothers.

"She's not going anywhere." Enya said.

Molly smiled. " Good. Let's make her feel welcome then." wiping her hands on her apron the elderly lady approached Sera with a warm tight hug and an accompanying. "My look how beautiful as beautiful as her mother and as thin too. We will have to fix that. Come tuck in, Liam introduce her to her cousin Teddy."

Sera felt welcomed and got over the initial awkwardness of it rather quickly.

She spoke french with his Aunt Fleur, talked politics, school, and quidditch. And she even got to meet her cousin three times removed, Teddy Lupin. In fact she was distantly related to Molly and Arthur Weasley on both sides of their family tree. She was used to that dynamic especially among purebloods. Which Liam was, but not every Weasley was anymore. It didn't matter to her. She wasn't either. Her grandfather was a half blood and her great grandmother was a gypsy but those were secrets kept hidden like most dirty secrets were.

They gathered around the table and ate. She felt odd. No one was really " well mannered" they laughed, they ate, they passed food around. Everything was delicious.

She loved it. She felt at home, oddly enough. And it wasn't that hard for her to adapt. She ate in small bites and didn't talk with her mouth full or rest her elbows on the table, but she didn't feel out of place.

Dinner was over and everyone scattered to play games and the like. Sera had to get going so she and Liam were saying their goodbyes. His Uncle Bill walked up to them and smiled.

"Liam the minister is going to Egypt for a vacation are you joining him?"

Liam laughed at such a notion. " No, I am staying right here."

" James seem to think and Louis heartily agrees- that you three could use a week on the channel. Should your Aunt and I count you in for tomorrow till next Saturday?"

"Yes, you can." he said looking at Louis and James who were behind his uncle with thumbs up.

Ron and Harry laughed. " way to look out for your cousin, son." Harry said laughing. " They're really horrible."

"My son wasn't involved." Ron said shrugging. " Just yours."

"He's your god son, nephew, and so very much like you though."

"You're right Im a good man. Way to go James."

"It's my house." Louis chimed in. " Sera would you happen to know the Tinworth area well?"

Sera blushed and shrank a little bit. " Yes, I know it well."

"Say isn't that your families cottage on the west side of the island?" James said " Louis grew up just a mile away your property borders his."

Sera looked at Liam and smirked. " Well you will enjoy yourself then this week."

"I am so sure I will."

Sera poked him in the abdomen.

He pulled an innocent face and winked at his aunt. " See you tomorrow, but for now I need to get this little lady home."

They walked to the edge of the property line and Sera hugged him tightly. " A week on the coast?"

He rubbed his nose with hers. " We won't spend every day together just 7 of them and we'll be secretive. No one has to know. It'll be a chance to spend time together away from the office."

She laughed. " You're sneaky."

He pulled her to him. "Indeed I am."

And with a pop they were at the end of her drive. It wasn't so bad when they did it that way.

She didn't feel nearly as sick.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. " Goodnight, my princess."

She walked into the gate and waved. " Goodnight."

She walked into her house and felt like she was floating.

"You look happy. You made it just in time for dessert. Your grandparents are excited to see you." her Uncle Blaise said returning back to the dining room.

She smiled and went to her room to get dressed. She did so quickly and sat down.

She thought to her lovely day and couldn't help but feel wonderful. He was hers. And he was her secret to keep. Something new for her. Something exciting.

No one had to know yet how it may turn out. Not even her.


	8. Chapter 8

Scorpius and Severus exchanged glances with Katie and Dmitri. Sera had owled home saying she was out doing some shopping and ran into some friends. They knew it was a complete lie, but none of them would ever tell what they knew. After all Katie blamed herself.

They huddled together before dinner started and the adults were doing something pretentious. " She's out with that bloke I am sure of it." Scorpius said and Dmitri agreed.

" I think we should let her be. I like it actually. You should have seen the way they talked at the party. And the way Ember said he goes on about her. You know it could actually be a good thing."

"It is no such thing." Katie said with a sigh. " This is all my fault. I invited him because he was good looking and fun to goggle at. I didn't think she would take it this far."

"You couldn't have planned that, Katherine, but you should quit treating men like toys." Severus said leaning on her shoulder with his arm. " Serves you right and now if she gets disowned it's on you."

Scorpius scoffed. " Severus, join a traveling circus would you? Listen we can't let them find out at all." he said seriously and Severus agreed.

" He's right for once. Well okay twice. Seriously we have to cover for her until this blows over. Sera loves Daddy way too much to let it go too far. But she is rebellious remember that time she went to Beauxbatons?"

"She's underhandedly rebellious not blatantly." Dmitri said "Not her style to have a spine, but she's still a Malfoy so she's still cunning as anything. She'll do this in complete secrecy if she continues with it. I don't think she'll be this outright, but I wouldn't be sorry if she did. She needs to lead her own life for a change."

"You never know with her. She's Sera. One minute she's meditating the next she's taking over countries. She does what she wants, Dmitri whether you believe it or not. She's just not loud about it." Kate said bluntly. " We don't tell. We cover for her. She she'll owe us until the day she dies. But seriously we need to stop talking about it here these walls have ears and a big mouth. If it comes up at dinner... I'll take the lead. Pitch in if you can."

That's how tight knit the Obolensky children were and always had been. If something broke they all broke it even though they at times hated each other. It was more than frustrating to their parents, but they had to appreciate the bond their children had. All only children they never understood siblings, but they were glad their children, though they argued sometimes lethally, loved each other and that it extended to their god siblings. They all had a role to play.

Katie was the boss, always. She was blunt, she got things done, she was full of attitude, and yet she was a total princess who believed numbers could tell the future. She was odd, but she was usually right and kept them out of trouble frequently she was her father's daughter with her mother's free spirit. Sera mothered them, covered for them, got them what they wanted she was everything good of their father and everything stubborn and Bulgarian of their mother, but she was also like her grandmother in a lot of ways and she had an extreme amount of compassion. Dmitri was a gentle soul. Socially he was neither his mother nor his father and so he depended on his friends to do that, but he was charming, kind, and loved to learn. He made sure they fulfilled their responsibilities and things while making it seem fun and easy somehow. And though he didn't socialize he was the one you sent to smooth things out, their diplomat. He was the responsible side of his dad and the fun side of his mum. Scorpius fixed everything, made sure things ran smoothly, was fiercely protective, and guarded over them everything good of his mother, but bad of his father. He was a typical Malfoy though he had a passion for helping sick people. Just sick people though. Severus was the baby, the fun one, the bond, the glue, the one that made things easier, more light-hearted. He kept it interesting. He was the best side of both his parents with a wild streak. The three made up a well working machine. Their cousin duo and neighbors were the same way. The five of them together were like a pack. They had the pack mentality. Katie and Scorpius traded off as alpha and beta most days though they always looked to Sera for final approval. She was too sweet to disappoint. Katie and Dmitri were just as close as the Malfoy siblings and just as close to the Malfoy siblings as they were to each other. And as predicted Sera was brought up at dinner by Narcissa.

"We're missing our Sera tonight is she ill?"

"She's off somewhere though I am not sure where exactly. I am afraid her father and I may have crossed into her adult boundary lines a bit this morning." Verina said with a worried look. " Of course I was being a total hypocrite, but a mother can only worry about her child she doesn't need to try to take on the world on her own and forget to live life while she's doing it."

Lucius chimed in " She's a girl that's how it is. And your trying to get her to not repeat your mistakes. Medical school for five years. I dare say you needed a rest and so does she and your her mother and have every right to be concerned. Don't feel bad, Verina. Looks like she took your advice though did she say who she was with?"

" You know I heard that a friend of ours from school was going to be in town and well I never much cared for her, but you know Sera." Katie said " Scorpius you remember Evangeline?"

" I do!" he answered " You disliked her false sense of entitlement if I am right?"

"You are, indeed." she said and Dmitri laughed.

"Katie hates everyone almost as rich as her. Poor Sera always had to do your charity work for you. I hope she is having fun though Evangeline was never the life of the party. Though she comes by it honestly, I suppose."

" I am sure she is." Severus said " She told me she had to find a sweater to match one of her new blouses she got from Sofia. You know how picky she is. I asked her to pick me up some licorice wands she better have not forgotten."

"Like you need more food." Katie said looking at his plate. " You are a bottomless pit."  
"Oh I have a bottom alright." he said winking and his mother cleared her throat and he winked at Geoffrey Goyle.

Dmitri quickly changed the subject and the matter was dealt with.

Sera walked into the dining room dressed and as pretty as a picture just in time for dessert.

" Hello, everyone so sorry I am late." she said taking the seat in between her brothers.

"How was your dinner with Evangeline?" Katie said quickly and Sera smiled and you could see the thankfulness in her eyes.

"You know Evangeline, but it was quite lovely. Apparently she is engaged who would have thought such a thing could happen?" she said and cut into her dessert.

"Did you remember my licorice wands?" Severus said and Sera who knew this was payment and she would have to dig into her secret stash in her room that she thought no one knew about but they all did and they all would steal from it when it fancied them. Until she charmed it to bite them. That was fun.

She smiled though you could see her annoyance. " I did they're in my room."

" Any luck with your sweater?" their grandmother said and Sera was a tad caught off guard and though hard about a sweater. It was that moment they could have gotten caught, but Sera didn't miss a beat . Surprisingly enough since she was rather bad at lying.

"None. Maybe you can help me it's a periwinkle sort of color and I just get so cold in my office."

"I thought you said your office warm." their father said and their mother turned her attention to Sera. Sera felt the heat rising in her cheeks.

" It is in August, Daddy, but it won't stay that way. And that color is so hard to find I figured I would get a head start before fall comes and I am unable to wear it."

Her mother nodded and accepted it, but Sera was having a mini panic attack on the inside.

" You were gone all day, Sera surely that's not all you did." Draco said and Sera flushed again.

" I was out with friends, Daddy we caught up." she said and he winked at her.

"You went to the office didn't you?"

She laughed nervously and so did all the children to help her out.

" You caught me. I just figured with hours cutting down I needed get organized. I am sorry."

"Quite alright. Your brother is right though you're a rotten liar."

And with that the subject matter changed.

And Sera was safe for now.


	9. Chapter 9

"Your daughter is hiding something from you." Verina said reading a book her glasses perched on her nose, her increasingly salt and pepper hair braided down one shoulder. Her husband sat up in bed and looked at her curiously.

"Why are they mine when they're up to something, but they're ours when they're remarkable? No, Severus he is all your child."

She smiled. " He really is. And trust me Scorpius is all yours."

"I rather like it." he said proudly " I like our children. We did alright. I remember when they were little we thought we were going to go mad. A 6 year old, a 4 year old, and a 1 year old all making things explode and speaking in parsel tongue. Those were the days, Verina. You're only 44 we could have another one, you know."

Verina laughed. " I don't think so. We're soon to have grandchildren. Just give it 4 years or so. You know it's so fascinating how the children turned out, don't you think? I mean we raised them. It's hard to believe with how amazing they are that we did. Seralynn is so much like my grandmother in so many ways. So quiet, so dignified, and so shy and yet she can charm nations. Another thing she inherited from my grandmother was her inability to cover something up."

"What do you think she is hiding?"

"Oh she's definitely seeing someone."

He looked perturbed by this knowledge. " What? Who?"

" I don't know, but she's got herself a suitor alright. She's flushed, she's nervous, she was out all day. Trust me the office was the last thing on her mind today."

"I don't know who it could be honestly." he said thinking making his brow wrinkle really displaying his age.

"Whoever he is I hope he makes her happy. I just hope and this has always been my fear that whoever it is doesn't use them for their name and connections."

"It worked for us and it worked for Blaise and Briony it should work for Sera too." he said jokingly and kissed his wife. " I am only joking. Our children are smarter than that. Don't worry, love. If she is seeing someone we will find out soon enough."

"I just hope she tells us before the Daily Prophet or Seriphina does."

He laughed. " I hope it's a good match. She's 20 I didn't think it would take this long for her to get serious, honestly, but it is Sera."

"It's more normal these days to wait until your mid twenties. Do you remember when Scorpius was seeing the muggle girl from town and they tried to hide it?"

"Oh I do. I was more than worried. You don't think Sera's gotten into something like that?"

" I do. Why else would she hide it?"

"She's probably afraid of being embarrassed. This is new for her give it time."

Verina smiled and closed her book and nestled into the covers. She felt off about this, but she would put it aside for now until they could figure out who it was or if that was even it. She was glad more so now than ever that her daughter would be working less so she could spend what precious time she had left with her one and only little princess. It was a bittersweet moment for a mother and as she sighed into her husband's chest she fought back tears. Her baby was growing up.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Please review! _**

* * *

The waves crashed against the rocks and Sera looked out at it and breathed it all in deeply. Her morning had been filled with knitting and talking with her grandmother and watching her brother play with his friend while Katie read a book in a chair somewhere. Now she was meeting her significant other for lunch in town. A bulgarian Quidditch player by the name of Antoni Krum they were soon to be engaged and he was in town for a little while. A hand crept in hers and she laced her fingers with his. She smiled at him as he flipped a page in his book. Something about being an effective politician. He didn't notice her and she watched him for a moment. He took the pencil out from behind his ear and underlined a sentence picking the book up with his free hand he continued reading. He must have felt her watching him because he looked up at her.

"What?" he said laying the book down.

"Nothing, I was just watching you is all. But not in the creep way in the normal I like your face kind of way."

He chuckled running a hand through his goatee and raising a "mysterious" brow. " Really?"

She touched his nose. " Really."

He picked his book back up. " Well, it's a good thing you like my face since you have to see it alot. I like your face too no worries. As a matter of fact I like everything about you. I think I'd like to keep you."

She took his book and closed it. " Is that so?"

He winked. " You bet it is."

She remembered their last three days together. They had seen each other mid-afternoon and after dinner. He had even taken her out shopping in Tinworth. Together they played tourist and tried on silly hats and took ridiculous pictures and even swam a bit. Tomorrow they would go sailing and she was to have dinner on Friday at his family's home. She was very fond of this boy. It pained her she couldn't bring him own like he was so courageously bringing her.

She laid down and snuggled close to him. Unusual for her to initiate affection of the sort.

He looked down at her and pulled her closer. "What are you thinking?"

"Just that I wish this wasn't going to be so hard."

He kissed her temple. " It will be alright. I don't have to have dinners at your families or anything like that until you're ready to take me there. And until I learn how to fight off scary telekinetic mothers, brothers, and once death eater father. You know. I mean do you know that you THE dark lord's granddaughter? That's some scary stuff. Your grandpa-creepy bloke."

She just rolled her eyes and closed them.

She gasped and sat up as a rain drop fell.

He stirred and looked up. " Oh bloody hell."

Thunder rolled and the bottom fell out of the sky.

They were soaked in seconds.

She laughed and threw her hands in the air and began to dance.

He frantically tried to gather their things and she didn't even care.

He watched her as she twirled around in the rain and smiled dropping the stuff.

Walking to her he picked up her up and she put her arms around her neck.

He put his hand behind her head and brought her lips to his.

It wasn't hesitant at all despite it being their first and her first. It was sweet and salty. Gentle and rough. And she felt nothing but bliss.

"I couldn't help it. You just you're so beautiful. Your soul, Sera it's what makes me want to be around you and I miss you when I am not around you and I just couldn't stop myself."

She put her fingers to his lips. "Never apologize. Do it again."

He kissed her finger and then her lips.

She liked it a lot she had to admit.

Finally he pulled away and she rested his forehead on hers. She wasn't sure why she was shaking, but she was. She couldn't help but smile and he was too.

"Can we dance now?" she said in almost a whisper and he smiled back at her and set her down. With a twirl he spun her around and brought her to him. Slowly they danced to the sound of the rain their eyes locked on one another.

"I won't make the same mistake my father did." he said his voice low.

"What's that?" Sera asked.

"Letting an Obolesnky girl go. I'll fight for you until the bitter end."

"You don't have to fight for me, Liam. I won't let rules and things stop us from what we have. You get me when no one else does it seems like. You get why I mash my peas or why I don't like cotton balls and you understand I am socially inept and extremely neurotic, and a little shy. And yet you like me anyways. I will fight for you, Liam Weasley if I have to."

He smiled and kissed her gently. " I think this means we're more than real friends?"

She nodded. " You bet it does, but there is no right time to tell my dad."

"When we're so sure we can't live without each other. That's when."

She agreed. " Alright. Sounds good. Meanwhile we can warm them up to the idea."

"I can deal with that. I don't like the secrecy, but I know what where you're coming from."

"I am so sorry." she said sadly

"Don't be. I know you're not ashamed of me."

"Never. I can't even fathom how someone like you could like someone like me. I mean I was jealous of your sister when I saw her at the party. I thought she was your girl friend and I figured as much because you deserve beauty and poise like that. Not socially awkward, and wealthy and therefore graceful by upbringing."

He rolled his eyes. " Sera, you need to clean your mirrors my darling. I am an undeserving man. You're beyond anything I expected and now you're mine and I am yours. Be secure in that."

They were silence for a minute. " That was my first kiss." she blurted out. "I've never had a beau before."

He was a little shocked. " Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. Plenty have asked, but I don't settle."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug and kissed her again. " Seriously, Sera you don't even know what that means to me."

She smiled and they danced until the rain stopped.

They headed for home in opposite directions.

She called to him before he walked off and he turned around.

" It won't be like this forever, Liam."

He blew her a kiss and she caught it and ran off for home.

Soaking wet she snuck in the back and up to her room.

Katie was waiting.

"What happened?"

Sera smiled. " Well we were napping I suppose and it started to rain. And it was so warm and so refreshing that I just began to dance. And the next thing I know he has me in his arms and he is kissing me and then we danced together until the rain stopped."

"You, after 20 years of age, finally got snogged and by one of the most handsome blood traitors of all time?"

Sera nodded. " Yes!"

Katie squealed. " My oh my. You're serious about him aren't you? And it's only been a month."

"I don't know yet, but I think we're headed more towards exclusive ground."

"Just say it Liam Weasley is your boyfriend."

Just hearing it made her so happy. Joy was radiating from her and she was so happy.

"Yes, he is."


	11. Chapter 11

By being invited to one ball it meant you were invited to dinners and balls after that. Although the younger generation didn't go to quite as much just a party here or there for this invite or the other he and Ember had been a welcome addition to the English proprietary social scene. He loved how gracefully Ember handled each and every situation and how amazing she could look on very little. His favorite part about it? Sneaking off to some dark corridor to snog his girlfriend. Or the way they acted like "acquaintances" as they danced. As deceptive as it was there was something exciting about a secret romance. However, it often had it's disadvantages like when some idiot bloke made a move in front of him and he could do nothing, but watch her reject him and look at him with a sorrowful and remorseful look in her eyes. It hapenned often enough to make him grow weary of the whole scene and though it wasn't drawing to a complete close he was glad the season was. That was just one thing on his mind tonight as he apparated a little further from home than necessary so he could walk out his frustration and mourn not being able to see Sera until the day after next.

There was nothing worse than a stressful day at work and a secret romance that caused constraints on one's needs. It was days like these that he wished Sera wasn't a Malfoy or that the Malfoy's would change their ways and not hide away their daughter if they found out she was dating a Weasley. He missed her after seeing her every day on the beach and as month two drew near he grew more impatient and on days like this when all he wanted- needed even was her he just wanted to waltz up to Mr. Politics himself and tell him he was dating his daughter to get the hell over it.

"Rough day?" his mother said as he walked through the back door and into the kitchen.

"Incredibly. The cup is almost here, Malfoy's department is slacking since he cut down Sera's hours, he's growing more morose by the day, and all I want to do is tell him I am in love with his daughter, and then the minister is trying to coerce the new Muggle Prime Minister to allow us to work more in their hospitals, and in their businesses and what not and he is completely against the notion of magical integration into society not like he could tell if we did integrate. And I hate to bring her up again, but I just want"

"Sera- yes I am aware. It's good that you do because she'll be here any moment."

And as if on cue a group of giggling girls walked up the drive.

"What is she doing here?"

"She owled me yesterday morning saying she wanted to bond with the girls and said she didn't want to buy their affection, but wanted to do something she thought they would all enjoy, could she take them shopping with her for the ministry ball for the World cup teams and involved ministry employees being hosted by the Obolensky, Zabini, and Malfoy families in Bulgaria this year."

"I know about it Ember and I are going"

"Right well, looks like we all are because we received an invitation days ago, but really hadn't given any thought to it. Then when we hadn't rsvp'd came the personal letter from Blaise Zabini himself, mind you. He said your father had done a remarkable job with helping him with the cup and security and that he couldn't have survived without you picking up the slack would you two please do him the favor of attending as his honored guests with your lovely family. It just seems like political hog wash to me."

He was really rather speechless.

"You have no idea how big of a deal this is." he said smiling " Seriously. That means they're accepting me."

"You've been invited to another this season that I thought you would have assumed that was happening by now. I understand how it may help you in your career, son, but at what cost?"

You mean at what benefit? I am not changing a single thing about who I am, but they're finally noticing me which means I am that much closer to getting married to the woman of my dreams and achieving the rest of them too. Speaking of which."

Sera walked in the door and her smile made his world that much lighter.

"Woman of your dreams- witch? Did you know I was coming?" she said taking his hand.

"You're the only witch of my dreams and no I didn't, but to what can I owe this surprise?" he said leading them to the living room where he kissed her fully.

She smiled as she pulled away and rubbed her nose with his. " Bad day?"

"How did you ever guess?"

"Your hair is messier than usual and your rubbing your neck and you only kiss me like that when you're stressed out. You are bad at hiding your emotions. Was it daddy?"

"Yes, it was. He and your godfather and the bloody minister are going to kill me eventually."

"Oh I am sorry. Maybe I should come in tomorrow and get everything finished. I hate seeing you like this." she said and began to rub his shoulders. " I miss you too much anyway."

" I miss you more. By the way taking my sister's shopping?" he said curiously.

She looked to the floor. " I hope you don't think I am trying to buy my way into this family or that I don't think you all are capable of-" he cut her off with a kiss she was amazing and just hearing she wanted to be apart of his family made his heart race and him soar.

"Thank you for doing that for me. For trying to be apart of my family. When will you let me be apart of yours?" a question that after almost two months of dating he couldn't help, but ask. He didn't like the deception. He thought it was wrong.

She sighed. " I want them to know, but I am afraid my crazy family and all of things my world entails will run you off."

He laughed. " Darling, is that it? You think that because I grew up here and not in some mansion that I can't handle it and some how I will love you less for that? Sera, I want this life with you. I want to be minister one day and I want you by my side despite the fact your father hates my family, I can never give you what you're used to, you're socially awkward, and you snore a little. Despite all of that I am crazy about you, Sera. Not Princess Seralynn Malfoy queen of Daddy's heart and Manor, but Sera the defining moment of my world."

She hugged him tightly. " You snore too."

He laughed and kissed her. " So when are we going to tell Daddy?"

She thought a moment. "Come as my date tomorrow?"

Liam was surprised by this. "What?"

"I am serious. It eases them into the idea without just coming out with it. A bite of the dragon at a time and not the whole thing. Besides, I think he'll come around slowly. He raves about you constantly. Kind of makes me jealous he can publicly adore you whilst I sneak around a kiss here and there. A moment or two."

He smiled, he loved this girl before him, but he was also glad to hear about her father it meant so much and he more than appreciated it..

Sera turned her attention to the kitchen. " Oh boy. Ember's nervous." she said. He hadn't really gotten used to the whole psychic Sera thing. She had grown out of parseltongue at a young to his pleasure, but she had grown out of telekinesis, wandless magic, or even being able to tell the every emotion of every person including him which was so hard for him to hide how he really felt about her, but when she looked at him her violet eyes loving him. He didn't care. Let the whole world know. She lead him into the kitchen and they stood back as the girls told their mother and father all about their day.

"Our dresses will be here tomorrow morning just in time for the Ball on Friday night. Sera's taking us in her car after she lets us get ready with her at her house, mam with Libbey and Avery! Isn't that lovely, can we mam?" Erin said excitedly

Her mother looked to her father who looked to Liam who looked at Sera.

"I am sure you know my family's cottage, Mr. Weasley it's out near Tinworth. It's vacant since my grandparents return and I figured we would use it before it was closed again if that's alright? It would just be us and a guard or two. Lacks supervision I know, but Katie will be there too."

His parents understood right away and he saw their relief. He couldn't believe them. Here Sera was being nothing short of amazing and they were worried about their children going to her home where her parents would be present. Ridiculous. He pulled Sera closer to him wanting to hide her from all of this mutual bigotry. The fact she even had to clarify made him angry and he could tell she was uncomfortable.

"I think it's going to be such fun for you girls. Liam might be jealous you're stealing his Sera away from him. Charlie, don't you think so?"

"Indeed you girls have fun and thank Sera for being so generous." he said and Liam caught the undertone. He squeezed Sera's shoulders and he felt her shaking. He kissed her temple and as his mother cooked the girls chattered on.

"Ember's dress is so marvelous. She and Sera are going to be the most beautiful people there. Ember's dress is amazing. Avery really know's what he's doing. He's been making Sera's clothes her whole life. He just whipped up drawings for all of ours. Mine is the same color as Sera's, Da! It's beautiful! Ma, Avery said that the color purple was this Fall's most fashion ready color!" He could imagine 13 year old Erin wanting to dress like her new found hero. Eilley sat quietly and Ember busied herself with something her mother had her do. Sera clung tightly to his hand and he looked at his father hating all of this.

Later that night as Sera and Liam sat on a swing beneath the stars he kissed her temple and watched her as she gazed into the countryside.

"Sera want do you want out of life?" he said and she thought a minute.

" You." she said quietly " I used to want a lot of things, but now all I want is you. I want you to be minister, I want to run the children's home- I have no desire to have my own, and I want to travel the world and be like my dad bringing peace and unity to this world, but above all else I want you. Or at least those things and you beside me. You?"

"To be minister one day, to make this world better, but you said above all else all I want is you. At the beginning and end of every day and every moment in between."

She leaned back and rested her head on his chest. " I love you, Liam."

He thought he hadn't heard her right he took a minute and then swallowed. " I love you, Sera."

She breathed easy and took his hand and kissed it lacing her fingers with his she began to hum, the crickets her accompaniment, the stars her audience, and love her melody.


	12. Chapter 12

Sera missed Liam so much. She hated not being able to seem him. Though there was an air of excitement when they snuck off or whatever it was also burdensome because she had few people to share her happiness with and by few she meant: Dmitri, Katie, Severus, and Ember. Scorpius despised the whole thing. She had to tell them she wanted to tell her parents. Liam wasn't going anywhere and he made her happy. She knew of one person's help she could employ. With a shaky knock on the door and a gentle come in she walked into her grandmother's sitting room. "Gran." she said smiling " Where's your counterpart?"

"Helping your father with something. Severus is with them and your mother is running around here like a mad woman and I thought I'd sneak in here for rest away from it all."

"Sorry to disturb you." she said sheepishly " I can wait."

"Nonsense my love. I know you. You have something on your mind and you are never a distrubance. Your mother and napkins maybe, but you never."

"My mother hates party planning. Thats your area of expertise. You do it to yourself when you involve her."

" Because I am almost 70 years old who will do it when I am gone besides you and your mother? Now tell me whats on your mind?"

"I have been hiding something from you all for weeks and I just can't do it anymore, but I am so afraid to tell mummy."

"Darling, we all know you've been seeing someone. It's not that hard to tell. You've been happy and smiling and humming in a way that only a girl mixed in love could be. And if I am right which I always am. You're seeing Charlie Weasley's son Liam. The fellow you met in Bulgaria and danced with at the ball? He works right long side you, no?"

"How did you know?" she said a grateful tear slipping out of her eyes.

"I knew it when I saw you dancing. Fate has a way of getting her way, Sera. We may go with another destiny, but each destiny that was meant to be will play out. It is not surprising at all the daughter of Verina Obonlensky and the son of Charles Weasley would unite. Especially when they have the same goals and ambitions. You have always wanted to be minister's wife Sera and from what I have heard your father say about Liam he has always wanted to be minister. Your generation needs a new power couple let it be you." she said pulling her granddaughter into a hug " When your mother loved Lev and then Charlie none of us were pleased with the idea- that is until I saw Charlie with your mother. The way he loved her made it worth accepting. I love you and whoever you love I will love. Whoever you choose we will choose. Though it may be hard at first, honesty is the best policy and our world is changing. Had this been fifty years ago I would have begged you not to do this afraid of you being disowned, but that time is over now. Your father is a hard man, a close minded pure blooded male, but I saw him change after that war like everyone else. Besides Liam's mother is a pureblood and his father is your distant cousin. Your father can't complain."

"Our families hate each other."

"Just don't commit suicide." she said winking " They'll get over it, Seralynn. Don't be afraid to love who you want to love and to stick up for that love. Take a page out of your mother's book. When your father didn't kill Albus Dumbledore he was marked for death. Your mother blew everything up, threatened the darkest wizard of them all, and gave her life for the life of the man she loved. If she can do that can't you stick up to your parents?"

Sera laughed through tearful eyes. " Yes, but imagine me having to stick up to the woman who did all of that."

Her grandmother laughed. " But you came from that love, Sera. You're made of that."

Sera smiled. " They do love each other so. I couldn't see them with anyone else."

"Neither could they. I can't imagine a love like theirs so old and yet so new. It's been 28 years of watching it bloom and it's been amazing, but now it's time to watch you. She's your mother and your her only daughter, her first born, oh when she held you in her arms you could see it in her. She adored you. She took you everywhere with her in this little sling. She dreamed for you and she nurtured your dreams as you got older. You asked her if you could be minister one day and she said you could, but that you couldn't be a mummy. So you asked for an alternative and she told you you could be have a husband and make him minister. It was everything she hated and yet she nurtured that for you. Don't take this special time away from her. She didn't have it with her own mother and don't make her miss out on it with her only daughter. "

Sera felt guilt wash over her. She wiped her tears away, kissed her grandmother, and walked downstairs. She knew where her mother would be. She walked to the gardens and found her there pulling weeds and singing in Bulgarian.

"Sera." she said smiling from under her large brimmed hat. "You're crying! What's wrong?" she said jumping up and pulling off her gloves and pulling her daughter into a hug.

Sera smelled the familiarity of her mother and for some reason cried harder.

"I am so sorry, mummy." she said and her mother put her at arms length and looked her in the eyes.

"Sorry for what, my love? Nothing is worth these tears, Sera. No. Shhh." she said wiping the girls face and kissing her cheek.

"Mum, I think I fancy Liam Weasley. Well I know I fancy Liam Weasley. Mummy he kissed me."

Her mother's expression changed from comfort to shock to downright fear.

" Is he the fellow you've been seeing?"

"Yes." she said honestly " He is. How did you know?"

Oh, Sera please give me more credit than that. I am your mother, darling. I made you."

"Mum, I think I love him."

Her mother sighed. "Alright, well we don't tell your father right away. He's got to get used to the idea so we will ease him into it. And I'll act really surprised when I find out. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was afraid that you will hate him because he's Charlie's son, and because he's going to be minister, and because he's not wealthy even though I know better from you. I am afraid Daddy will kill him or worse love him and I am afraid our family will scare him off. This life we're living is so different from theirs and I want them to feel accepted not out of place. I want to marry him mummy I am almost sure of it. "

Her mother smiled. " I tried to hide something like this from my family once. Your father and I hid it for months we loved each other from everyone no one was fooled. People can tell when you're in love. It makes you a disgustingly happy person. You would do almost anything to keep them, give up everything you have and then some. It's scary and yet its comforting. Lev was sort of what my family wanted. Your father everything I never wanted. Then cam Charlie who never stood a chance, but made me me again. Yes, I know where you are right now, Sera."

Sera smiled. " Are you okay with it?"

"With you loving Liam. No, I am not it scares me and you know why it does, but I won't draw conclusions until I see them come to play. After the Ball bring him to family dinner on Sunday."

Sera knew exactly her mother's fear. That they would be used, made a public example of, and hurt. Sera never knew why and she doubted even her mother knew, and she accepted it and would do everything she could to soothe this woman she loved.

"Yes, mother." she said and kissed her mother's cheek. " I am going to go and help his sisters pick out dresses for the ball."

"That's a lovely idea." she said smiling " Have Avery do it he can whip something up in no time. That way they don't look out of place and it will make them feel special."

Sera was so relieved and so glad to hear her mother say that. She hugged her tightly and smiled. " Thank you, mummy."

Her mother grabbed her chin. " Don't you ever thank me for loving you. Now go and have fun. I'll be here when you get back. Sera, you can always count on me to love you no matter what. You know that?"

Sera nodded. " Of course I do, Mum."

She apparated to the Weasley home and walked to the front door and rang the bell.

Little Erin opened the door happy and smiling. " Sera!" she said hugging her waist " Come in and play piano with me. Ember is still getting ready."

Sera had been over twice for dinner with the Weasley family so the young girls had warmed up to her considerably and she and Ember had become quick friends. Ember and Katie too had bonded, but more importantly Dmitri and Ember had bonded. Ember wasn't budging and Dmitri wasn't giving up. He wanted Ember Weasley's heart and she was too afraid to admit she wanted to give it to him. What Sera thought interesting was how much Ember reminded her of Katie and how much Liam reminded her of Severus and how much the four got along. The only one who wasn't board was Scorpius, but even he liked Liam and preferred his company at parties. Sera would watch as Liam would play around with Severus and joke with Scorpius and how Ember and Katie and she would talk about anything and have a good time. And yet it couldn't be that perfect at home. But she was hoping that would change with her father knowing. She had to admit she was surprised her mother would keep something from her father, but not surprised she came quickly to Sera's aid. Not really.

She waved at the Mrs. Weasley(s) who were knitting in the family room.

"Hello!" she said kissing Molly Weasley on both of her cheeks and moving to Enya.

"It's lovely to see you my dear!" Molly said sweetly. " I heard you had a fun day planned with my granddaugters."

"Indeed I do! I am so thankful you said yes Mrs. Weasley" she said turning to Enya

"Of course. The way Liam goes on about you I think it was a wonderful idea to bond with his sisters."

Sera's insides jumped. " Well, I go on about him a fair amount too. I think my mother used the words disgustingly happy to describe it."

Enya and Molly both laughed and Erin pulled on her hand.

Sera bid her adieu and walked to the piano.

"Alright, Erin blow me away." Erin grinned and began playing. Sera was glad she was still very childlike at almost thirteen. She would lose that quality in just a few months of being at school her third year, and by this time a year from now Sera would be looking at a little woman. She listened to her play two songs and smiled. She was almost as good as Severus and Sera would love to see what a little time spent with him could do to her rising talent. She messed up a few times and Sera came to her aid. She herself had been playing since she was very young. "You play now, Sera, please!" she said and Sera couldn't resist. "alright, but only if you promise to show me how you tied those pretty ribbons in your braid?"

Erin beamed happily. " Alright!"

She sat down and winked at Erin and began playing a silly tune that her mother had taught her. She even began to sing it making them all laugh. It translated something like

A bear tramped upon a path And he saw a little bug Crawling on a fir twig The bear roared angrily:"Wait, little creature,I am going to eat you up!" But instead of the bug He swallowed the bear roared angrily:"Oh, you pricked my tongue!"

"I suppose it makes more sense in Bulgarian" she said laughing.

Enya Weasley clapped "Well, I thought it marvelous. You have a pretty voice."

Sera blushed. "Indeed, you do. Do an old woman a favor and play a pretty one. Erin show her grandmother's favorite that Liam does all the time."

"I didn't know he played!" she said shocked

"He plays very well and can sing too." Enya said

"I sort of knew that." she said blushing again.

"Indeed!" Erin said pretending to be all proper. "Ms. Malfoy this is the one." she said turning the page and Sera recognized it. This song was a song that accompanied Liam in her dreams. It was the song that Liam sang to her the night they danced. She began playing it and began to sing. She couldn't help but smile this was their very own love song. She ended it on a soft nostalgic note. And the senior Mrs. Weasley patted her the corners of her eyes.

"Oh just wonderful!"

"Absolutely. Sera would know all about that song. Wouldn't you?" Ember said coming behind her and tugging her hair playfully. Sera swatted at her and Ember jumped.

"Go on you." she said playfully and Ember pulled a face.

Erin and Eilley giggled and Sera just blushed as she always did.

"Are your cheeks always that rosy?" Eilley said winking

"Only when Liam is around, or when she talks about Liam, or when she thinks about Liam." Ember said and Erin ran to her rescue.

"Ember I do believe you would know what thats like hmmm? Who is D?"

Sera and Eilley laughed and the girls playful banter ended with a Enya Weasley telling them they were going to be late.

The day was spent with color swatches, dress designs, and chocolate. Sera made sure her three future sisters were treated like absolute royalty. With butter beer brought to them, candies by the mouthful, and they even stopped and had lunch at the nicest restaurant in Diagon Alley which is where the trouble hit as they were walking out Sera's least favorite people showed up.

"Ms Malfoy. I am Derick with the daily prophet mind if I have a photo of you and your friends?"

Sera looked to Ember and they were both at a loss. Sera didn't want to hurt the girls feelings so she gave him permission. The four girls got together and posed.

"And who are you girls?"

"This is Ember, Eilley, and Erin Weasley. Our father's work together in the ministry and we're good friends just doing some shopping." she said shrugging simple. " Nothing too exciting."

"Wait. You mean the sisters of Liam Weasley? Sera is it true that you have been seeing Mr. Weasley. Rumor has it you two have been spotted out together three times in the last month and my source from the ministry says it's more than summer romance. With you shopping with his sisters one can only assume."

"Well you know what they say about people who assume." Ember said smiling "We're all just friends. Our parents have known each other our whole lives. The war is over right?" she said charmingly and the four girls walked off.

Sera looked at Ember gratefully. " Well, that's going to make the daily prophet."

"Of course it is." Ember said. " But hey at least I look cute."

The girls laughed and the moment was over.

They arrived after shopping some more just in time for Sera to get a glimpse of her Liam through the window. She didn't even know how she greeted him just that she was so excited to see him. He kissed her and she knew he was beyond stressed out. She wished she never had to leave his side. And as she hummed their song in the swing she made it her goal to marry him. To never be without him. As she whispered she loved him she waited nervously to see if he loved her too. When he said the words she could have cried. And when she got home she did.


	13. Chapter 13

Sera walked into her office, her once home, but now it was a place she visited rarely. It smelled musty and looked abandoned. She opened her door and cast a spell on the room and walked out towards the minister's office. She ran right into her father on the way out almost spilling her coffees everywhere and with a wave of her wand the coffee mark that was there was gone.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"Liam needs some help finishing things up for the cup, Winston has ruined my whole system because he's exhausted and hasn't been trained and I am sure you're driving them mad, you're being a slave drive and you need me here." she said bluntly she looked around her father at Winston who looked exhausted. " Winston, go home and sleep you have the day off. I'll take care of him today and say hello to Thomas for me. See you at the ball I hope."

"Of course." he said and within minutes and a wave of his wand his bags were packed and he was out the door.

Her father looked perturbed but she could care less. She was used to this having to clean up after he was a slave driver. " I understand you're busy but go easier on the staff you've hired and the staff you haven't hired but have to work with you anyway. Severus was right when he said you're horrible. Now go and sit and do work and change the world. I'll get this straightened out here, send an owl to the Bulgarian and Irish ministers and go see if Liam needs me to do anything."

"Fine, but this cannot become a habit. Winston has to work." He said and then softened a bit, but not much " Weasley- I am sure he's about ready to quit politics altogether. Your mother was talking about him last night becoming minister. Oddly enough she likes him. Well that's not surprising. She saved his life before he was even born. Seriously I watched her do it. And you were apart of too." he said poking her nose.

"Dad." she said giving him the "Verina look"

"Alright, you know he has been picking up Winston's slack for weeks. I hope he doesn't throw in the towel, honestly,if he's going to be minister one day I'd like to have a personal hand in that."

"What do you think of him?" he asked and Sera swallowed hard.

"I rather like him. I think he's just great. I mean really great. His views are not too conservative, but conservative enough. He's smart, sharp, charming, and have you seen him? I would like to see our family back him."

" Right... well your reasons are strange" he said shaking his head " but mine are obvioius. Not to lose the Malfoy seat as your Aunt Briony calls it and with him being a Weasley well honestly I don't even know what to think about that. He's got to learn what hard work is like, but -"

"Being a Weasley means he's a pure blood whose family has always worked for the ministry you forget we're related to them. Maybe he'll bring the Weasley family back to where it once was like his Uncles and Father are doing.. And as for him working hard he's independent and a hard worker, but that should be him doing his job not ours too."

"Sera you're serious about this. How well do you know him? "

"Pretty well. We're friends you know. He's my date to the ball tomorrow."

"What?!" he said through a laugh. " Well that's charming. I am glad you're making friends outside of those blood related to you. You know I think Dmitri fancies his sister."

"Really?" Sera said in mock surprise. " Daddy how would you know that?"

"He won't stop talking about her. The way those young blokes never stop talking about girls is vastly annoying."

"Like you didn't talk about mummy? Right. Well young men gossip worse than young women I'd wager. Just tune it out and make them focus on politics. You were young once daddy. However long long ago it was."

He looked offended. " Speaking of gossip has your friend Liam said anything about our office being too hard on him?"

"Not quite. I just read in between the lines. He's been trying to do two jobs and his job is hard enough. I'll go fix it and we'll see what we can do about replacing Winston or letting me come back full time as your assistant not just your arm charm when you travel and file clerk when you need me."

"You can pick up some more hours, but not every day." he said and walked into his office.

"And Sera." he said turning around. " thank you."

She smiled and waved him off. She liked the fun side of her father. It came out rarely around others, but she got to see him for who he was. She just hoped he could be that after he found out. Her father wanted a personal hand in Liam and he was about to get a big one.

She walked to the minister's office and walked past her Uncle Blaise and into Liam's office.

"Hello, love." she said kissing his cheek and handing him a coffee.

" Black like you like it." she said straightening his tie and as he sipped his coffee she walked to his desk and began to sort through piles and piles of files and folders.

"You are amazing and a life saver." he said kissing her forehead and taking a seat in the chair opposite of his own. He was organized meticulously she could see, but vastly overwhelmed. She took over half of his files and leafed through them they just needed to be filed and finished up. With a waved of her hand she opened a file cabinet drawrer and with a wave of her wand the files filed themselves in their proper places. It was a charm she had learned from an old story about Merlin and from watching the dishes do themselves. She pulled out something from her bag and handed it to Liam. "It's a self writing quill or a quick quotes quill, but I charmed it to behave. It'll listen to you now so be careful what you say, but this frees your hands. Here is the charm I used" she said handing him a piece of paper "and here is what you owe me for my services." she said pointing to her lips and winking. He jumped up and pushed her back in his chair and made a low growl. She giggled and he kissed her.

She pulled away and had to catch her breath. " I may keep you stressed out if you keep kissing me like that." she said breathlessly.

"You haven't seen anything yet." he said kissing her again.

She had to put her hands between them and pull away. " Alright, I love you, but I have to go before we well we just have to stop here in the office or -"

He laughed and kissed her softly. " I love you. Go tame the shrew."

She got out of the desk chair laughing.

A knock on the door made them both jump.

Liam quickly straightened Sera's shirt and patted down her hair.

Sera picked up a file and sat down.

"Come in" Liam said from behind his desk.

"Weasley I-Seralynn that was fast."

"I forgot I brought him a coffee I didn't want it to get cold. We're just finishing up here I have what I can do and filed what needed to be filed."

"Right." he said and looked at Liam. Sera almost gasped when she saw her earring on his collar. Her heart was pounding in her chest. "Liam you're coming to the ball I assume?"

"Yes, sir I am. My entire family is coming actually."

"Oh is that right? Zabini was hoping for as much. Glad to hear it. Well, the reason I am asking is I have a few people I'd like you to meet. They're self important, but helpful none the less."

"Right-o looking forward to it."

"Good. Good. I am glad to see Sera helped you get things straightened out."

"She cheats with charms and self writing quills." he said winking " I like her methods."

"I do not cheat I am resourceful and what took me five minutes was going to take you days. You can't keep up, Weasley it's quite alright." she said playfully. " I'll take these and I'll see you at lunch. Send me a memo if you need anything else."

"Will do. Are we meeting at the cafe or here?"

"Cafe sounds good." she said and looked at her father standing in the door way and looked at Liam. She had fifteen seconds to decide, but it felt like years as she walked over to Liam and kissed his cheek grabbed her earring and walked to her father.

"Daddy, Im going to the owlery."

His eyes were wide as he watched his daughter leave the office. She put her earring in and walked past her Uncle. "Your lipstick smeared, Sera."

She blushed and wiped her mouth frantically. "Please, Uncle Blaise."

"You need to tell him that you have been seeing that boy for weeks."

"Katie!" she said angrily

"No not Katie. Liam. He's a rotten liar and he's insanely enamored with you. Don't worry you're not the only Obolensky falling for one of Charlie Weasley's children."

"Right, I know, but listen daddy can't"

"Daddy can't what, Sera? "

"Know about the changes I made to the office. Sorry, but it's just umm well it's so manly."

"Go work, Sera and get better at lying you're a shame to the Malfoy name."

"Yes, Daddy. God father." she said string down her uncle.

"Yes." He said waving her off. " You got it, Verina."

She walked off quickly and breathed in deeply happy she escaped that one.

She counted the hours until lunch and happily took Liam's hand in hers as they walked to the same cafe she had eaten at hundreds of times with her father. Lunch hour you could be more inconspicuous and therefore she enjoyed the public displays of affection. She noticed some ministry workers staring, but she said nothing to Liam. She was nervous about exposure, but she didn't want him to think she wasn't proud of him. He was hers and in a way she wanted the world to know it. She noticed a few of them whispering and she did something extremely bold. She leaned over and kissed his cheek and got back to her menu.

He looked at her quizzically and rubbed a hand through his goatee.

She just stared at her menu.

And then there was Derick and his lovely sidekick.

"Sera!" he said and she groaned. He was going to get a picture. She knew this.

She knew he probably had some. So she put her menu up. " Go away right now. You got your picture yesterday."

"So the rumors are true."

"Shut up." she said whining throwing her menu down and scooting as close to Liam as she could.

"Listen, chap we're trying to eat lunch. Do you mind?" Liam said sipping his water. " My friend here told you to go away."

"Defensive lover I like it. Makes for a good story."

Sera was raging and she could have destroyed his camera, but dare not cause a scene.

" My father is going to hear about this!" she said coolly and put her hand on Liams lap. He leaned in and they both smiled with a flash and a threat from Sera Derick was gone.

She rested her head on Liam's shoulder. " I am so sorry. I hate them I really do."

"I know, darling. It'll be alright."

She looked at him and he hugged her softly.

She noticed a familiar presence in the room and jumped. " Merlin, scoot." she said pushing him. He laughed as her father and Blaise walked in with the minister, Charles Weasley, Harry Potter, , Percy Weasley, and Ronald Weasley. The head of every department working to make the games happen. She wondered how much her father hated his life right now. She hid behind her menu when he looked over there, but no such luck was to happen. "Oh look, Weasley it's our children."

"It sure is." Charlie said looking at his son.

"We should invite them, ay?" Her uncle said " Make it an office party."

"Good idea." her father agreed. " Minister you wouldn't mind?"

"Oh! Wouldn't want us old blokes to interrupt, but any time with your little Sera is always a rare treat." the minister said joyfully he was old and he was Kinglsey Shacklebot's under study, but had grown close to her father as well. He was older than her father, and had a thick Jamaican accent.

Sera knew the drill. She got up and took the minister's arm. " Thank you so much, Minister. How is your dear wife?"

* * *

Liam watched her as she charmed the minister and laughed at his every old and over told joke. She was a complete princess and she was so vastly out of his league, but he didn't care. He just loved her. She caught him staring at her and winked at him.

"Where did you meet our Liam, Sera?"

"I met him at lunch at my Aunt and Uncles home in Bulgaria and we've been going to the same parties. He's such fun! And he's kind enough to escort me to lunch when I work. He's such an asset to your staff I am sure. I've heard about his work ethic from daddy and well just hearing his political opinions I couldn't imagine a more rare gem. Wouldn't you agree, Daddy?"

"Absolutely. Young men like him are rare to find, he's a good one Charles."

"Thank you. I owe it to his mother."

"Don't we all." Harry said and everyone laughed.

Sera turned her full attention back to the minister and asked about what team he was routing for and how his children were. Asked about them by name. She was amazing.

He looked over at his father. Disgusted. This was politics. This was how you played the game.

"So Liam are you looking forward to your Irish team getting beaten?" Blaise Zabini said and he rested easy as he talked Quidditch rather than politics. Something his father and to his surprise Sera could get into well.

The table cleared and he waited for Sera and she put her hand in his.

He leaned down and she kissed him and put on her sunglasses.

"I just love and hate the game." she said and he agreed he did too, but in the end it was worth it if they both made the world a better place.

"I think you were made for me. Destiny's manifestation of mercy just for me. You get me, you get the life I want to live, but you get that I also need to live a life I don't to change the world the way I want to."

She smiled up at him and made him feel the way only she could. " I love you. That's all that is for me. If it means charming people and doing what I know how then so be it. My grandmother said we need a power couple, you know? Might as well be us, but we're grounded too. I mean you are anyway. I don't know how we're going to be married." she said honestly " I can't be your mother. My mother can cook, but I can't. I can't even open an egg."

He laughed. "It's called cracking an egg and that's okay. We'll have house elves, Sera. With my salary we can make it just fine. Do you think me impoverished? "

"No! I know how much you make, Liam I am no fool. I just think we're used to living differently. Besides your father has money I am not an idiot. Your house is modest, but very well kept. Your mother's clothes are expensive, but simple. You don't know what I can spot, but you weren't raised to spend it all like I was. You were given limits and taught value and hard work. I was just taught hard work and sharing. However, here's the thing. I have a home already. The beach cottage is mine and I have a trust fund and I know your salary what is, but you don't get I mean a sizely trust fund that would support my way of life for as long as I live. My father is great at investing. I just want it out in the open money is not an issue and I can more than support myself."

He shifted uncomfortably. " And what would I be?"

"My husband." she said with a smile. "What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine. We'll just put it all in a vault call it the Malfoy-Weasley's and be done with it. Liam I have never even dressed myself. I have had an elf my entire life."

"I am to be your provider in every way."

"But you give me so much just by loving me. I don't want you to feel like you have to live up to some Malfoy standard. I just want you to know that just you is enough for me."

He wasn't shocked at this, but their differences soon became a reality and a hard one a fast one. His salary was a lot more than he thought he would be making at this age. A lot. He didn't think that the junior secretary could make this much, but he had gotten a raise and a bonus for working so hard. Even his own uncle was shocked. Making almost six figures- six figures for sure by the time he was twenty-five was a lot for anyone in the magical world especially a twenty year old. He would just climb the ladder until he became higher and higher up until he was old enough to be minister. He just didn't think his wife's trust fund would ever be an issue. Not like he didn't have one of his own he just wasn't as well off as Sera. His parents were modest people so you couldn't tell,but his father had entrusted him the secret that they had more than enough money due to his wife's savvy business skills, investments, and their working for the ministry for so long.

"Darling my salary is a measly sum of not much . Really. It just goes into my vault and my parents have set this up for me. It's just not kind if I don't use what they have worked hard to do for their posterity. And we have a while to think about it yet we're not getting married for a very very long time if we do at all I don't want to assume anything, but I just want to be open and I just need to stop talking. Maybe I can learn how to cook. I should try. Well I have. Im just so bad at it. I burn everything."

He just listened to her ramble and thought about his own pride.

"You told your mother didn't you?"

"Yes." she said " and she warned me that you may feel this way and I don't want you to. She encouraged me to make you feel like you weren't out of place. I don't want that either and I don't want you to feel like you have to impress me or live up to anything. "

" I don't feel like I have to live up to anything." lie "I am secure in you. Your lifestyle doesn't intimidate me at all." another lie " We will find a happy medium. As for your trust fund it doesn't go in our mutual vault. And just so you know assuming we're getting married is the right thing to do since I believe we should in a year or so from now. And furthermore your trust fund is for you and how you want to live. You can set up a trust even for our children, but it doesn't go in the community pot for the family. It's not something I can be comfortable with. As for the house if it is yours then I don't mind living in it if it's what you want. We can set up floo to the ministry and it'll be fine, or I can buy us a house in Wiltshire or Devonshire or anywhere you want. But don't worry about me being scared off by your family alright? "

She understood and he saw that. "Alright." she smiled and odd smile he didn't understand.

And he looked at her and she answered " You said our children. I never wanted any until you said it . And I still really don't until I am thirty, but now I sort of like the idea."

"Why don't you want children?" he said smiling she made a face and then sighed.

"I have plenty of interaction with them at the orphanage and I love them so much, but I can't be my mother. She was so good. She took care of us every nappy, every bottle, every cry in the night she was there. I don't know if I can be that."

He stopped her and took her by the chin. " Since we've been walking all I have heard is how you can't be my mother or yours and Sera let me tell you. I don't want them. I want you. I don't care if you can cook, or if you don't know how to change a nappy at first. Let's learn together. And I agree let's be us before we're us plus two, alright? When we're twenty five we can have this conversation again about children, but until then we're just you and me. Two people taking over the world and seeing everything there is to see. And who cares about money or this house or our families. It's trivial in comparison to what I feel every day and that is longing to wake up next to you."

To his surprise a tear slipped down her cheek.

He wiped it and made her look at him. He didn't say anything just made her look into his eyes.

"My mother said something yesterday I didn't understand until now. And now that I do it's just a bit overwhelming"

He smiled. " What's that?"

"How much I'm in love with you. How much I would give and more to keep you mine forever."

In the business of diagon alley he kissed her. He didn't care who saw.

After a few moments of drying her tears he sent her home with a promise to see her tonight.

He walked back to the office whistling. It was a good feeling to love and be loved even after two months of knowing someone. Sometimes he believed you just knew, but he wasn't going to propose for a while yet. Probably not until Christmas. He had planned it out. He would take her to Bulgaria and it would be perfect. That gave everyone time to get used to it and there was no rush to have her his completely. They were great in his opinion and he saw no rush in Sera either.

As he walked into his office he couldn't help but feel like he was floating. This was a good feeling. To love and be loved and be secure in it even after only two months. And to have the security enough to wait it was amazing to him.

A knock on his door made him turn and he was not at all surprised to see his father.

He threw the afternoon prophet on his desk and looked hard at his son. " You and your sisters have been made a media spectacle."

Liam picked it up and there she was smiling with his sisters and holding his hand, kissing his cheek. He read the headline and accompanying article in the daily prophet social pages.

_" __**Princess and the Pauper a true tale of romance**__._

_Seralynn Malfoy daughter of Verina and Draco Malfoy seems to have taken interest in a little known branch of the large Weasley family tree. Son of Charles Weasley,head of deputies of magical law enforcement, Liam Weasley junior secretary to the minister and ministry career hopeful -has seem to have caught the eye of the only daughter of ministry mogul. It certainly caught the world by surprise when the two have been rumored to be seeing each other, but our camera shots confirm that the rumors may just be true. Not only is Seralynn pictured with ministry ladder climbing Liam Weasley, but she seems to have made it a family affair as she was out shopping with the three ginger sweet hearts who happen to be his sisters. She looked genuinely happy and so did the others as they walked around Diagon Alley visiting the most expensive shops. It's no secret their father has been quietly successful, but who knew he had all of this money. We stopped and asked them just what they were doing and how they knew each other. They graciously posed for a picture calling themselves "old friends" and stating their families went back farther than the public knew. Ember Weasley and Seralynn seem to be close friends as they often looked to each other and Ember was quick to answer their relationship. It's true, an old security guard of Verina's confirmed. 'Charlie Weasley was Verina's personal bodyguard for years. They have always been friends.' But will their lifelong friendship be enough to accept this young love? It is no secret the age old rivalry between these two families despite the connection of Verina Malfoy and Harry Potter. We asked around the ministry and one who ask to remain anonymous said 'Oh absolutely they're seeing each other. They've tried to hide it, but it's incredibly obvious. No surprise really and no secret Liam wants to be minister. Smartest move a man could make marrying her if that's his goal.' But others think differently 'Seralynn is a hardworking person and likes everyone genuinely. If she and Liam are seeing each other it's pure and wonderful. He would never use anyone for their name or anything else, but it's no ones business either way'...Are we looking at magic's next Romeo and Juliet? Has the war really changed us all after all these years? Will the princess love the pauper. In this reporters opinion this is more than summer romance and this young couple is going to take the world by storm. Watch out Katie and Krum. Sera and Liam are here to stay."_

He looked at his dad and shrugged.

"Unfortunately it comes with the territory of loving a Malfoy. I don't know what you want to me to say about it. They called us paupers? Not true. I'm with Sera for her connections? More than not true. The girls love her? They had fun? Ember saved the day? Yes all of that happened. Is it outrageous? Not at all. She's going to be their sister, they like her, they look up to her, let them."

"I don't want my children paraded in the media like that."

"Sera can't help it. Don't punish her for her circumtance, alright? She's trying her hardest to make this work. Her mother told her to try to make the girls feel apart of the ball tomorrow night. She didn't want them to feel like the odd men out. And she wants to get to know them. Don't deny any of them that."

His dad softened. " I knew I smelled Verina all over that. Son, I don't want you to become Malfoy's puppet so he can continue to run the ministry. Stay your own man."

"I will, but you have to have faith in me and in Sera. You saw her at lunch today."

"She's her mother made over and she flaunted you."

"She's doing what she knows how to do, but that was brave of her. To not only tell her mother, praise me openly in front of her father, godfather, and the minister of magic, and she kissed me today in front of him. Albeit on the cheek she did it. We're going to the ball together and he knew where we were going for lunch and I am sure showed up on purpose. But this means she's serious. She's not running. She's being as brave as she can be and I won't have you doubt or criticize her any longer."

"End it, son. Before we all get hurt. Loves like these they never last."

He hit his desk and threw the prophet in the trash bin. "No, dad yours didnt! Stop trying to put your past into my future."

He shook his head and he just looked defeated. " I'll always be here for you son. Always."


	14. Chapter 14

**REVIEW! Please. :)**

* * *

The girls were ready and their dates would meet them at the beach cottage. Sera looked in the mirror at herself. Her dark purple grecian style dress was a bold move on her part. It screamed I am no longer a little girl. It made a statement with it's plunging neckline that lead to a gold belt. Her hair flowed freely down and her make up made her look like the greek goddess Aphrodite. Erin's dress too was a dark purple, but rather than a bold grecian dress she had an a-line with simple v-neck that was tee length with gold flowers all through out it. Her hair was curly and pulled back in pins and her make up was light and barely noticeable. Her gold shoes pulled it all together. Ember's dress had a single strap with light pink chiffon flowers, a light pink belt was around her waist and hung all the way to her train the dress itself was a cream that me her look soft. Her dresses were always silhouettes no frills and daring. She was made to live this life, Sera realized. Katie wore a light blue dress that made her eyes look hypnotic, but what Sera paid most attention to was Eilley. Who was usually shy, but in her knee length yellow dress she began to blossom. They all looked so pretty and Sera felt so much love for them.

It was time to leave and Sera heard Liam walk through the door. She walked down and smiled at him. "Hello, everyone is still getting ready."

"You look- Sera you need to go put something else on. I am serious people don't need to you like that. You're so bloody exposed. I will have to kill people and I'll go to Azkaban Prison! And then you're single for the rest of your life because all the blokes who would have married you would be dead."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. " I'll take it all as a compliment and excuse you for your jealousy." she said said kissing him hello. "Hi"

"Hello" he said smiling "You look beautiful."

She kissed him again, his goatee tickling her chin, " Thank you."

He looked around at the house."So this is it, ay? This is just a vacation home?"

Sera didn't know how to answer that so she was honest. " Well you have seen the Manor, the Bulgarian Mansion, and I am sure you've seen Grimmauld Place. That's where the people who were going to live here came from. So yes, this is just a vacation home. However, it has about five or six or some off bedrooms, a small library, a sun room, drawing room, dining room, kitchen, and of course this area. It lacks a study and an informal dining room." she pointed out. " So it suits only the basic needs."

"The basic needs? Bloody hell, Seralynn! The basic needs is a loo, a bed, and somewhere to eat. Your picture is above that fireplace."

"It's an antique style painting from France which is why it doesn't move. And it's my house that's why. Well, Severus and Scorpius are in the library, but that can be taken down."

He just shook head and took it all in. It was beautiful to say the least. It's dark wooden floors accented the stone walls. After you entered the stone foyer you saw a vast living area with a fireplace and several large windows curtained with cream and periwinkle chiffon curtains. The couches too were cream with periwinkle accent pillows. Above the fireplace was a painting of Sera Malfoy in white looking like an angel to complete the "celestial feel of this room". She was also the second child to be born in this home and the one to inherit it when she married. The other rooms were similar. The kitchen had the stone walls and yellow accents, but the other rooms had just your basic walls and simple cherry furniture. The theme flowed through the home so most of everything was neutral warm colors like beiges and creams accented with a color like green or yellow or red. The dining room had green paintings and a green rug and the upholstery was some sort of green. It was an earthy room a well lit room that overlooked the ocean. The library had red accents everywhere to make it feel more like a warm and studious place. The drawing room was a more relaxed room with big plush couches, nice soft carpets, and blue and yellow accents. It was feminine but not overly so and it was calm and warm and inviting. Unlike the Manor which was marble, ornate, emerald and gold, and reminded her more of the Beauxbatons palace. Sera didn't want that for her home- she wasn't her mother after all who loved the manor just the way it was- and helped with the remodel of the beach cottage a few years ago and made most of the decisions with the help of her grandmother. The bedrooms had themes like "the blue room", "the nautical room", "the queen of england", etc., she walked him through every room own stairs and showed him around explaining each room. " If we had time I would show you the bedrooms."

He looked intimidated. She wished he would just calm down.

She called Libby "A fire whiskey please no make it two make it four. Bloody hell bring the blottle."

Liam looked at her and sighed. " I am sorry. Is it that obvious?"

"That you hate my house, yes." she said taking the glass from Libby and swigging it.

She offered one to Liam who declined. " Sera, I don't hate it. Everything is beautiful and I wouldn't have done anything differently, but it's just so much house."

"Like we will be here much. WIth your job and my job and us both travelling it won't matter."

"You're not working after we're married! You'll have a full time job what with the children's home and being my wife. You'll be too busy to be daddy's arm charm."

"I'll be yours instead." she said drinking Liam's glass.

"Precisley." he said winking. " Now give me this before you get pissed. Look here comes the girls, and there are your brothers walking in."

"Seriously, I can't believe you're making me do this." Severus complained.

Scorpius walked to his sister and took her glass and the fire whiskey bottle and drank up.

"Your brother is going to be the death of me." he said gulping the contents of his glass.

"Where did you people learn to drink like that? Give me this." he said taking the whiskey and the glass.

Severus smiled. " Our mother. She's Bulgarian." he winked and tooked the glass from Liam and the whiskey "Your sister better be pleasant, mate. I have met her at school and she doesn't say much. I respect that it's kind of scary, but I respect it. Meanwhile Dmitri over here- you know him he's very fond of the older bird you're related to. Don't blame him she's a good looking one. It's a fair trade. You're stealing our sister and he can steal yours."

Liam messed up Severus' hair. " Did your mam drop you when you were young?"

"Nope, it was Sera and he didn't hit the floor that hard." Scorpius said. "We love him so we didn't hide him away because of his obvious dysfunction."

"Scorpius quit making fun of the baby" Sera and Scorpius said at the same time.

"Where's your date?" she asked

"She's meeting me there at the entrance. It's just Gracie Goyle like I have time to date- honestly. I hope to everything she is dressed more than you. Trying to make a statement are we? Weasley you okay with this?"

Liam looked at Sera and back at Scorpius popping the lid off the fire whiskey bottle he took a few large gulps. " I will be here in a minute."

The girls walked down and Liam smiled at each of them. " All of my girls look so lovely tonight. Zabini watch yourself with my sister."

Dmitri winked and took Ember's arm. " Shall we?" she smiled at him and Sera knew it was only a matter of time before they were together. Severus looked at Eilley.

"Since we're going to be related this doesn't have to be weird."

"Anything with you involved is weird, Malfoy." she said bluntly and took his arm. " the other day I made a home made bomb in my back yard."

He looked at her stunned. "It's the quiet ones. You're my new best friend. How did you do it?"

They talked as they walked out to the car and Sera watched them leave concerned. She looked at Erin and took a deep breath. " I think they're insane."

"I agree." she said worriedly.

Scorpius held out his arm and bent down to Erin's height. " May I?"

She smiled and took it. " Sure."

She and Liam walked out behind the crowd. She was happy with her little family and as they flew to Bulgaria they laughed, listened to music, and had a genuinely good time. It was something Sera would cherish for a long time.

"Oh look the leeches are here." Scorpius said to Sera

"I figured the would be." she answered "It's alright just make sure Erin gets in safely."

"I've got her." Severus said " no one will look at us when they see you and Liam and her parents are right there and those are our guards." he said pointing to four people standing by the gate. "They know which car is ours."

He was right Charlie Weasley opened the door and Erin, Eilley, and Severus got out. He immediately took the three younger children, to Sera's surprise he put his arm around Severus Eilley in the middle Erin on his left joined by her mother to her right. They walked through the entryway leaving the guards to get the other eight. Dmitri and Ember had ridden with Katie and Krum their car was smaller than the Malfoy car that had been charmed to be capable of seating the six of them. They pulled up immediately behind the Malfoy's and they stepped out first. Ember taking Dmitri's arm and him waving at the camera's. They were interested until Katie and Krum got out. Sera watched as Scorpius got out and met Gracie who had just arrived he opened her car door and camera's flashed in their direction.

Sera took a deep breathe and looked at Liam. " We have to do it."

He nodded and got out and held out a hand for Sera. She took it and they all went crazy.

She paused because she had to. Witch Weekly, The Daily Prophet, The Bulgarian times, the list went on and on all asked for them to pose for a picture. Sera was used to this, but Liam she was afraid was not. He took it in stride though and answered questions.

"Yes, my date looks rather lovely tonight."

"We will just have to wait and see" in response if they had made future plans

"Are we together? Well we're both here aren't we? Isn't this together?" he joked.

Sera answered silly questions. " Am I making purple my signature color? If I could make a color my own it would be purple? It's so passionately delicious." she joked " You will have to take it up with my stylist, but I am rather partial to it."

"Yes, he's indeed very handsome. I think he will be minister one day."

"No comment."

Her guard stepped in and got them into the gates and she entered into her family home. Her mother and father were ahead of them as they walked into the ball room. Her mother hated titles, but her Uncle Dimitri loved them. " Her grace, Duchess Verina Obolensky Malfoy princess of Russia and Sir Draco Malfoy of Wiltshire."

She was announced as she walked down the stairs with Liam in the same fashion. " Lady Seralynn Obolensky-Malfoy and Mister Liam Weasley of Devonshire."

People turned heads as they walked down. She was shaking and Liam patted her hand.

"It'll be alright." he whispered "Your mother is a Russian Princess?"

"She's like number 22 or 23 in line for the throne. Never going to happen since they're a communist nation and our family fled when our dear cousins the Romanov's were killed and our magic was about to be exposed. My grandfather Yavor was half Russian- half Bulgarian his mother was Bulgarian tainting the bloodline. Then he married a Romanian. And then my mother's mother married an Englishman then my mother married an Englishman so really we're English with a little bit of Romanian, Bulgarian, and Russian sprinkled in. My mother is the last pure Obolensky left after my Uncle Dmitri dies according to him. So silly if you don't ask me."

"Sounds more complicated than I would know. We're just Irish. We're all Irish. But it just goes to show your family really does know all about International Magical Cooperation since you're a pureblooded, royal, mutt."

She slapped at him playfully and he laughed kissing her cheek.

She looked at the guest. Mainly Quidditch players and ministry officials.

"This is pretty great." Liam said " Seriously every Irish Quidditch player is in this room. And look there is James and my Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Oh and there is my Uncle Ron and my Aunt Hermione talking to my da and mam. Shall we go say hello?"

"Let's do my family first and then your family and then some of my old friends from Bulgaria."

And so they did. And Sera even managed to get a photo with Erin.

It wasn't long either until the dancing began and her father stole her an her date away from the dance floor to go "meet" important people or as her father said " go say hello, Sera to so and so."

They did however get a chance to dance a little. And of course she could hear this whispers, but them whisper, let them shout it for all she cared.

At one point her father came to ask her to dance and Liam took her mother's hand.

"You two look good together. I don't like it at all. Your mother hates it even more. I doubt you have even thought beyond friendship, but he obviously fancies you."

Sera cleared her throat. " I doubt it, daddy, but he's going to be at family dinner Sunday."

"Is he?" he said looking at her seriously. " Is there something I should know?"

"No. Not at all." she lied and her father breathed easier. This would take more than she thought. She just hoped her father could let go of the past and not get in the way of her future.


	15. Chapter 15

"Seralynn Malfoy makes bold statement with this summer's latest fashion: I am not a little girl anymore" Read Witch Weekly

"Malfoy-Weasley romance story continues as the magical world's latest new power couple rises to the top." read the daily prophet

Sera stopped after that. She threw both papers in the fire and looked at Liam as he sat on her drawing room sofa on Sunday afternoon. She had her legs draped over his lap and he was reading the Daily Prophet about the Quidditch game. " I just can't believe Bulgaria won."

"Ireland won last time it was out turn."

"That's not how it works. What did they say about your dress and our blooming romance?"

"Just that we're really amazing and I look good in purple and it's now my signature color."

"You do look good in purple, but I like you in blue too, and pink. Not green though. I am not a fan of you in green or yellow or orange and depending on the shade white. Well I am a fan of you in white just not that off white cream color that makes you look sick."

"You're observant." she said laughing " I am glad you know what you like."

" I like you." he said with a grin " and Quidditch."

"It was their keeper honestly. He let them score five times, by just not being fast enough to block the goal. Someone is getting fired..." Seralynn sang and sighed.

"I agree. Looks like they're going to find a new one." he said and put the paper down.

"Speaking of finding a new one. We should find something new to do."

"What do you have in mind? I can show you the peacocks, we can go to the little pond, I can show you our house elf head collection!" she said excitedly. He winked at her.

"Not even close to what I had in mind."

He leaned closer to her and she blocked him.

"Not here!" she said seriously " No. If my dad walks in you're a goner- a dead man. Avada you know what!"

He laughed and kissed her anyway.

She rolled her eyes and kissed him back.

As if on cue Scorpius walked through the door.

"Don't mind me at all." he said loudly " I don't mind watcing my sister getting snogged on our sofa. I doubt mum would mind it either. Dad might!"

"Quit being intentionally loud, Scorpius it's almost funny. Sera, air it's good for everyone find some before I kill the ginger."

Sera looked at her brothers not pleased in the slightest.

Severus glared at Liam, Scorpius backing him up.  
"Lips to ourselves, Weasley." Severus threatened " I will kill you and he will save you and we will do it all over again and no one will be any the wiser."

"Indeed." Scorpius said " Your head would go nicely with the house elf collection."

"You're creepy, blokes. Really. Really. Creepy blokes. But if you will excuse me I was busy." he said and kissed Sera again who laughed and pushed him off.

She stood up and took Liam's hand. "We were just going to see the peacocks."

Her brothers glared after her. " We're coming too!" they said simultaneously and for the rest of the afternoon the two were not alone.

Sera thought it annoying, Liam thought it telling, and Verina and Draco found it entertaining as they watched it from afar with the elder Malfoys.

"They're more protective than I thought they would be. Especially Severus he's been in the middle of them since they stepped outside."

"They love her more than anything it doesn't surprise me at all." Narcissa said " They act much too much like their father did. Except they can't marry her to take care of it."

Verina chuckled and rubbed her husbands back. " No they can't. I am glad he did though."

He looked down at her and smiled and looked back at his children. He held Verina close to him and the same sense of love he felt for his family all these washed over them. Only this time it was bitter sweet as he watched Liam Weasley with his daughter. It was familiar the way he treated her and yet he worried. His wife mocked that worry as she watched out the window.

However, they couldnt complain about Liam Weasley since there was no confirmation that it was more than friendship and since he hadn't done anything wrong yet. All they could do was wait. He was charming, well mannered, and he adored their daughter. The two parents enjoyed the young man immensely almost begrudgingly. As they lay in bed that night they talked about him.

"He was perfect at dinner." Verina said "And it's obvious he likes her."

"Yes, but the question is does she like him? I can't really tell."

"No, neither can I she's worse than I am about that sort of thing." Verina said sighing. "If she doesn't show it to us I doubt she shows it to him maybe it will die down soon?"

"Maybe. We could only hope. You don't think this is for political gain do you?"

"Unfortunately I do. I know I am probably wrong, but what else am I supposed to think?"

"Maybe that she's as beautiful as her mother, as kind as her mother, as lovely as her mother, and one cannot help but fall in love with that."

A familiar look came into his eyes and Verina knew it all too well. She laughed as he kissed her and with a wave of her hand locked the door and turned out the light.

Sera lay in bed that night smiling and thinking of Liam. She hoped he was thinking of her too. She looked at the empty pillow beside her. One day she wouldn't have to wake up alone. With a yawn and a smile she went to sleep. Safe in love.

Liam's eyes were peeled open as he stared at the ceiling thinking of Sera. He loved her so much, but how could he ever be what she needed him to be? He saw how her family worked. So much like his, but so different. She was a princess and he a lowly poor man with high ambitions. He should probably end it before he got hurt, but she was something he couldn't let go of. Like air he needed her. And if he was a man who thought like that he needed her to make it in his dreams. It was because of her family he was now known in circles around the ministry. It was a smart match politically if he could swing it. But it was a stupid one for his heart because he would only let her down. His sleep was troubled and unrestful. What was he going to do?


	16. Chapter 16

Sera was grumpy, put off, and down right sour. As she helped her brother pack for Hogwarts.

"He still hasn't owled you?" Severus said softly and Sera looked at him and just looked down at the clothes they were picking out.

"No, he hasn't."

"Sera maybe it's for the better."

Sera felt tears well up in her eyes. " How can you say that? How can you think it's for the better? I am losing him and I don't even know why."  
"Do you think Scorp and I scared him off?" Severus said ridden with guilt. Scorpius walked in and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't think that, Sev. If we did he's a bloody coward and doesn't deserve her anyway. It's not your fault."

Sera felt bad and hugged Severus. " No, it's not. It's not your fault at all. I don't think you and Scorpy are that scary."

Scorpius and Severus laughed and Scorpius patted Severus back. "We're going to dinner you and me at the pub, chum. I'll see you downstairs."

Severus smiled when Scorpius left. He punched the air. He would never admit it, but he looked up to Scorpius immensely and loved it when Scorpius would let him do things like this with him. They picked on each other a lot, but Severus had no greater hero.

Sera laughed and fixed his hair. " Behave, baby brother. I am going to turn in early."

"Seralynn, why don't you try to go talk to him? Maybe you're owls got lost?"

Sera thought about it and looked at her hands " but it's been a week and all 7 owls couldn't have gotten lost- he obviously doesn't want me and he probably finds me repulsive."

"Anything, but 're the most beautiful creature there ever was. And he's probably just being a bloke right now. Unless you fought and you're not telling me. And daddy didn't threaten him I asked him."

Sera began to cry and Severus rushed to hold her. Tiny in his arms he comforted his big sister and with a soothing voice walked her to her room with instructions to the house elf to get her some hot tea and a lavender bath until his mother could come and take over.

Severus hated to see his sister like this. It hurt him as much as it hurt her. He walked down stairs and into the sitting room where his mother was arranging flowers and Scorpius was pacing by the window ranting, but he couldn't understand it at all. It stopped when he walked in. And he didn't hesitate to explode.

" Mum, Sera's in her room crying right now. Libby's getting her tea and a bath, but I cannot take this anymore. I am going to go talk to this idiot and make him tell her what's going on. It's not right, Mum! It's not. You don't just snog my sister on a sofa and then leave her clueless for a week."

His mother looked up at him and shook her head. " Go join your brother." she said and he now knew what the ranting was about.

"If we leave now we can catch him before he leaves work." Scorpius said at the clock. " Dad said they were working late."

Their mother started to hum. " I'll pretend I didn't hear any of this. Be home by eleven, Severus." she said and blew them a kiss as she walked out.

Severus and Scorpius ran to the study fire place and were in the ministry in less than two minutes.

Severus looked for Scorpius and found him and together they dusted off and walked to their dad's office. He looked up at them surprised as they just barged in past the receptionist.

"Sons, what's going on? You look like you're on a man hunt. Should I be call your Auntie Millicent now or later to get you out of legal trouble?"

"Later." Scorpius said waving him off. "Where's Liam Weasley?"

"That's highly inappropriate you two! And I do not approve of you harassing him at his job! He works for the minister of magic about four doors down to your left and if you were to go in there. I would be highly disappointed in you two for not behaving like the gentlemen you were raised to be. And I would have to keep it from your poor mother." he said with a slight smile.

Severus smiled at his father and crossed his arms. " We wouldn't want to disappoint you, Dad. So we're just going to go say hello to Uncle Blaise whose office is very close to that one. If we happen to get lost though you would understand."

"Indeed I am sure he would, Severus. Goodbye, Father of ours. See you tonight."

"Good bye. Don't get caught or cause a scene."

With that the two boys left and followed the directions walking straight into the minister's headquarters. People looked up at them, but once they were reconginzed say nothing at all. Scorpius walked to a young receptionist and turned on all of the Malfoy charm he had. " Hello, there Mindy. I am Scorpius Malfoy and I was just wondering if you could point me to Liam Weasley's office. We're having dinner tonight and we just wanted to invite him ourselves. Owls can be so tricky on time."

She smiled up at Scorpius and pointed with batting eye lashes to a door to their right. Severus walked straight into it. Let Scorpius in and locked the door and closed the curtains.

Liam who looked like hell looked up with a tired sigh.

He must not have eaten or slept in days the way he looked up at Severus.

"You better have an amazing explanation for why you have made my sister miserable for a week." Scorpius said and Severus moved to his side

"You look close to death, mate. So it won't take much for us to finish it's job."

Liam rolled his eyes. " You people are ridiculous. You hate me for her and yet you're here because Ive been ignoring her owls for a week. Makes total sense. Get out of my office."

"No." Severus said bluntly. "We hate you because that's our job and I think you've forgotten we own this place. We wont leave until you tell us what's going on."

"How can you go from snogging her on our sofa, dates with her all the time, family dinners, the works, to ignoring her? If you want to end it at least be a man about it and tell her."

he put down his quill and rubbed his eyes. " Maybe I can't. Maybe I am a bloody coward."

Severus sighed and let his walls down and sat in a chair. Scorpius reluctantly joined him.

"We're not going anywhere." Scorpius said "We've got all night."

Severus looked at his brother and his brother understood what he did.

It had nothing to do with Sera.

"She's not like the rest of us." Severus said "She doesn't care about what we do. The titles, the money, the formality, it's a way of life, tradition, what we're comfortable with. It's not who she is. It doesn't define her as a person. Its how we were raised and if you fault her on that then youre a fool and giving up the best thing that will ever happen to you. She loves you. And if you knew her like I did you would know what that means. She's never so much as blinked at a blokes direction ever."

"No she hasn't and right now she's all eyes for you. Love isn't money, status, pure blood, or otherwise. It's more about who you are as people. Her name was Gloria." he said shocking Severus since Scorpius never talked about it. " She was a muggle. She lived down the street In the farm that borders ours estate only they can't see us we can see them. She passed away though the very next spring in a car accident I read it in the papers." he said sadly only Severus and Sera knew this story. Not even Katie and Dmitri knew Scorpius had fallen head over heels in love with a poor muggle girl from Wiltshire. "It was my 7th year of Hogwarts and I had never really liked anyone before. We met at an ice cream shop and she was as pretty as anything. I went back everyday and finally asked her out we spent that entire summer together. I gave everything to her and she to me. It was young love and I miss her every day. Regret it every day. I disappeared because of school and Sera told me I could have her as long as I finished school. Then I got the paper. It was tragic. I should have told her how I felt. I should of stayed. and now she's gone and I can't. I haven't loved anyone since her, but our worlds kept us apart. How stupid of me to lose someone I love because of what? I am magical and she is not? I doubted for a long time you really liked her. I thought you wanted her for her name, but you look like hell and as much as I hate what you two are doing, mate. Don't let that hurt you both. Either man up and break it off or man up and take what you want, but either way man up and do it soon because this is not right."

"We will leave you to it. You know where to find our sister and we suggest you do it soon. We can't have her hurting like this. We don't care what you do just do it. We'd hate to see you lose your job, or something because she shed one more unneccessary tear than I felt okay with." Severus said getting up and walking out the door.

The boys walked out and Severus looked at Scorpius. " I am sorry that happened to you, Scorpius, but Sera was right."

"She was right." he agreed " I wasn't though. I don't think he's after our name."

"I don't either, but I do think he's an idiot and I wish she would choose someone who isn't a Weasley."

"I have to agree with you. It's only going to tear our entire family upside down." Scorpius said "but I have never seen Sera so happy and if he makes her happy then Im okay with it Weasley or not."

"You're growing up, Scorpius."

"You are too, Severus and you're scary. You're a scary guy."

Severus smiled. " Someone has to be in the family. You're a wimp. What was that speech about? Don't lose your love." he said in a high pitched voice. Scorpius punched him and together they left.

Sera lay in her tub crying like a pitiful broken hearted ninny. She couldn't believe this was happening and she just wish she understood why. Libby knocked on her door and brought Sera looked up and Libby handed her an envelope.

Sera opened it and read it and began to cry harder and couldnt read after the first three lines. Instead she just let it fall into the water. Wishing she could disappear with the ink on the pages.

"My dearest Sera,

What you have given me has been the most amazing sense of love and it is what I cannot give back to you. I like to believe in fairy tales, but the ending of the summer comes the ending of a hope we once had that any difference can be overcome-"

She let the tears freely pour down her face. Not caring anymore. She was breaking down.


End file.
